Una promesa, un relicario y muchos recuerdos
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Antes de irse de la abadía, Kai le hace una promesa muy importante a Yuriy, pero sus memorias son borradas, como parte del plan de Voltaire. Años después, ambos se vuelven a encontrar, cuando Hiwatari se une a los Demolition Boys, sin embargo, ¿podrá Kai cumplir con su "amigo" a pesar de las dificultades de sus vidas actuales y sus recuerdos? Yaoi, Lemon, Rape (muy leve), etc.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, es de Takao Aoki, por lo que sus personajes, aunque geniales, no son mi invención.

**Advertencias:** en este primer capítulo no habrá ninguna, pero lo advierto, en el futuro habrá varias jeje n.n'

**Extras:** Aclararé en cada capítulo el año, principalmente, en el que transcurre, debido a que está basada en el anime y quiero que se entrelace con él, como si ocurriera paralelamente. Aunque sinceramente no recuerdo exactamente cada episodio del anime, pero haré mi mejor intento para recordar y les pido de antemano disculpas por algún error cronológico o algo por el estilo que puedan encontrar.

– – –

**Prólogo**

_**Centro de entrenamiento y laboratorios BioVolt (Abadía),**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**1997**_

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha por los largos pasillos, sentía el cuerpo cansado y los párpados le pesaban. Desde hacía un par de horas que lo habían tenido entrenando duramente, pues decían que debía de mejorar mucho más y que se había relajado por ser el mejor del "Ala norte", por esas razones era que habían sido el doble de duros con él esa vez. Ahora apenas sí podía caminar apoyándose en las paredes. Para su suerte, su cuarto estaba a sólo una curva más.

Finalmente, después de un trayecto que se le hizo eterno, logró dar con la puerta de su habitación. Con cierta dificultad logró despegarse de la pared donde estaba apoyado y girar el pomo, con un ruido que hacía denotar la falta de aceite. En cuando entró se tendió sobre su cama puesto que, a un metro de la misma, había otra cama con una maleta encima.

Se mantuvo unos segundos boca abajo y elevó la cabeza para toparse con la desgarradora imagen de la pequeña maleta. Hacía dos días que se le había comunicado que su compañero de habitación se marcharía, pero sólo hacía una hora que lo había asimilado. Se quedaría solo otra vez, como antes de que él llegara con su altanería y su mirada de "soy superior a todos ustedes, gusanos", o quizá a él le había parecido que era así. Recordaba que cuando lo conoció mejor se hizo su gran amigo y el solo hecho de pensar que ya no estaría más con él le entristecía por sobremanera.

Cuando logró sentarse en la cama contempló de nuevo la maleta y sintió fuertes deseos de llorar. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en los ruidos que le aterraban en la noche, en los castigos casi brutales que iba a sufrir y en la soledad. Nuevamente, no sólo comenzaba a extrañar a su compañero de cuarto, sino a sus padres. Sin embargo, antes de que una lágrima revoltosa resbalara por su mejilla, la puerta se abrió con el mismo estruendo que cuando él entró.

—Yuriy —dijo el recién llegado.

—Kai —fue lo que le contestó, sin moverse de su lugar.

Kai avanzó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y se sentó en su cama, dándole la espalda a su compañero de cuarto. Abrió la maleta y se quitó un relicario que había comprado hacía un par de minutos. Lo miró por última vez y lo introdujo en la maleta.

Dentro del dije de tan preciado accesorio había una foto donde aparecían tres personas, además de él mismo, a quienes conocía muy bien y a quienes había aprendido a querer como amigos. Entre esos tres niños estaba su mismo compañero de habitación y otros dos, Bryan y Sergei. Le había costado horrores e incluso minutos de humillación hacer que les tomaran una foto y obtener un relicario para llevarla consigo. Pues si había algo que no quería olvidar de esa horrible abadía era a los amigos que había hecho allí.

—Te vas mañana, ¿verdad? —dijo el niño pelirrojo que aún estaba sentado en su cama. Como respuesta recibió un movimiento de cabeza, mas Kai no volteó ni le miró. —Supongo que me quedaré solo… de nuevo.

El otro niño ahora sí se volteó y le miró. Yuriy había bajado la vista y contemplaba el suelo. Tenía los puños cerrados, parecía realmente triste, pero no por ello iba a dejar que lo vieran llorar. Luchaba consigo mismo para no dejar salir esas lágrimas que sólo le avergonzaban.

—No te quedarás solo —le dijo Kai poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo. —Todavía estarán Bryan y Sergei… y quizá Ivan, si es que ese inútil todavía nos sigue hablando.

—Pero ellos no comparten habitación conmigo —le dijo mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento… Yuriy —comentó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Ah? —el niño le miró extrañado, nunca le había escuchado disculparse, jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Eso lo desconcertó, pero entonces entendió que sólo había puesto triste a su mejor amigo. —Kai, no… no te disculpes…

El ruso-japonés elevó la mirada, haciendo que se encontrara con la de su mejor amigo. Aunque el niño ruso tenía los ojos vidriosos, una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en sus labios, lo que hizo que Kai también sonriera levemente. Pese a ello, también notó el cansancio en el cuerpo de su amigo. Debido a ello le tocó el hombro con suavidad, como solía hacer siempre para molestarlo después de un duro entrenamiento por parte de Boris o por órdenes de éste. Y, como siempre pasaba, Yuriy se quejaba y miraba con bronca a su compañero por el dolor que le causó.

Kai le sonrió con superioridad y elevó la cabeza, sintiéndose por sobre él. Aunque los dos sabían que era un simple juego, el pelirrojo siempre se molestaba y le insultaba. No obstante en esta ocasión no lo hizo, no tenía ganas de insultar a su compañero el último día que lo vería. Por eso fue que sólo se recostó en la cama boca arriba, desde allí veía la silueta de Kai, quien, desde ese ángulo, sí parecía superior a él.

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos instantes, mirando a la nada. Nada más tenían los ojos abiertos, pero no deseaban contemplar algo. Por un lado estaban tristes y por el otro felices; tristes porque no se volverían a ver, pero felices de que al menos uno de ellos se pueda largar de ese infierno.

—Supongo que debes estar feliz de largarte de este infierno —comentó el pelirrojo, dejando traslucir sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo estoy —le respondió Kai bajando la mirada y finalmente viendo a Yuriy. La tristeza se le notaba con sólo observar detenidamente sus pupilas rojizas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Yuriy sentándose.

—Me gustaría que todos pudieran venir conmigo… o al menos tú —contestó el niño sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por su compañero de cuarto. Sólo era un niño incapaz de conocer perfectamente sus sentimientos y pensamientos, por lo que la inocencia con que decía esas palabras era tomada de igual manera por su amigo.

—Yo también querría salir de este lugar.

De nuevo un silencio les atacó. Por la mente del pequeño Yuriy pasó la imagen de una familia feliz, la viva imagen de él, su madre y su padre. Si tan sólo hubiera logrado escapar antes y encontrarse con ellos, o si tan sólo ellos le encontraran, él estaría fuera en cuestión de minutos. Además, ese sería el boleto de salido de todos allí. Con ese pensamiento, logró ver a su amigo con una chispa de esperanza asomando por sus ojos.

—Kai, ¿me harías un favor? —dijo de repente.

—Claro, ¿qué es? —preguntó el otro, algo sorprendido.

—Cuando estés afuera… ¿podrías buscar a mis padres? —dijo con la ilusión pendiendo de sus labios.

— ¿Buscar… a tus… padres? —repitió desconcertado el niño, pero su amigo le correspondió con una sonrisa como nunca antes había esbozado.

—Sí, ellos me sacarán de aquí, podrían sacar a Sergei y a Bryan o adoptarlos a los tres —siguió diciendo como un gran sueño. En sus ojos se dibujaba la esperanza, incluso sus pupilas parecían resplandecer.

— ¿A los tres? —preguntó inquieto Kai.

—Sí, a ti, a Sergei y a Bryan, pero si quieres incluyo a Ivan; ¡seríamos hermanos! —comentó casi saltando en la cama, pero un dolor muy fuerte en sus brazos y piernas le impidió impulsarse con ellos. —Sería perfecto Kai, seríamos amigos y hermanos y nos alejaríamos de este infierno de abadía.

A cualquiera le hubiera parecido descabellada la idea, una idea tan absurda como estúpida, pero no a ellos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros sólo denotaban la inocencia que en ellos existía. Ajenos a las posibilidades de que los padres de Yuriy no pudieran siquiera mantener a un niño y menos a cuatro menos cinco; al hecho de que Kai todavía estaba bajo la custodia y guarda de su abuelo, Volteire, por lo que no podrían adoptarlo. Pero por sus mentes sólo pasó la posibilidad de hacer realidad esos sueños y salvarse todos juntos, buscando no dejar a alguien atrás. Estaban felices con sólo pensar en un futuro mejor que el presente.

— ¿Y bien, Kai? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó con entusiasmo y extendiendo su mano.

—Yuriy, prometo que encontraré a tus padres —contestó él tomando la mano de su amigo. Ambos entrelazaron sus brazos en un saludo que podía significar tanto un juramento, para los "abades" y "monjes", como una promesa, para los niños.

Así fue como al día siguiente Kai salió de la abadía cargando con la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, pero que en un tiempo, al igual que el resto de sus recuerdos de la abadía, olvidaría.

Lo único que permanecería casi intacto en su mente y en sus recuerdos sería esa foto. La foto con él y esos otros tres niños que se le hacían muy familiares pero que era incapaz de colocar en un lugar específico. Y es que se le haría imposible poder ubicarlos allí, en Japón, pues ellos estaban lejos, en Rusia. Lejos, pero recordándolo con la vaga sensación de que alguna vez alguien durmió en esa cama o que alguien les venció en un combate; o como el niño que robaba pan y carne para ellos; o como una simple leyenda: el nieto de Voltaire, el dueño de un beyblade muy poderoso llamado Dranzer, Kai Hiwatari.

– – –

**Nota final:** Bueno así, tan dramáticamente, termina el prólogo de esta "pequeña" historia que promete muchos flash back no jutsus! Digo, recuerdos de escenas que pasaron en la vida de los personajes. Igualmente, acepto críticas –constructivas–, comentarios –halagadores si los hay o negativos, que ojalá que no hayan–, sugerencias –intentaré utilizarlas– y cualquier cosa que consideren debo saber.


	2. Capítulo I

**OMG! Gracias por sus reviews, me siento irresponsable, había olvidado publicar el 1º cap, mil y un perdones, pero gracias por hacerme acordar n.n'**

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes, del anime Beyblade, no me pertenecen son de Takao Aoki.

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en _kursiva_ son recuerdos, ok?

**Advertencias:** Puede que haya insultos o algo por el estilo, pero no creo que sea algo significativo.

**Extras:** Ahora que es el primer capítulo lo escribo: habrán algo así como tres arcos argumentativos, uno por cada temporada del anime, por lo que escribiré en el "contexto general" el campeonato que será o el momento de la serie en que transcurre, por más que sea obvio, si? Y quiero utilizar los nombre originales de todos, mas para evitarme confusiones (puesto que para ser sincera no sé el nombre original de Boris Valkov), llamaré a Boris K.: Bryan K.

– – –

**Contexto general:**** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade **

**Capítulo I: Como si fuera la primera vez**

_**Centro de entrenamiento y laboratorios BioVolf (Abadía),**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**2001**_

A pesar de que los párpados tenían deseos de cerrarse, la ansiedad por comprobar el poder de su nuevo beyblade le había alentado a continuar perfeccionando su técnica y conociendo sus pequeñas mañas. Aunque su brazo le doliera, sólo podía contemplar cómo giraba y giraba el bey en el medio, en los costados y por todos los lados del mini-estadio en el que se hallaba. Su nuevo bey, Black Dranzer, era mucho más de lo que recordaba.

Sin darse cuenta se hallaba en el lugar que más odiaba en todo el mundo, el lugar que creía había olvidado completamente, pero que ahora recordaba casi a la perfección. La bronca de verse envuelto por la seducción del poder y de haberse dejado dominar por la avaricia, le hicieron detener abruptamente el giro de su nuevo beyblade. Lo apretó fuertemente en sus manos; recordar el lugar en el que estaba y cómo había traicionado a sus nuevos amigos, le hizo apretar con más fuerza. Todo ese dolor iba a valer la pena sólo si lograba obtener todo el poder que quería, sólo si lograba superar ese malestar que le aquejaba con sólo recordar lo que había vivido en ese lugar.

Hasta el momento lo único realmente bueno que había encontrado en ese sitio eran sus compañeros de equipo, el equipo que debía de formar por órdenes de Boris, pero que él ya conocía. Él sabía que tres de los cuatro chicos con los que debía competir codo a codo eran los de la foto. Pero lo que le molestó fue la forma burlesca y ácida con que los presentó.

—_Éstos serán tus compañeros de equipo —le explicó Boris señalando a un grupo de tres chicos parados delante de ellos. Los tres tenían miradas inexpresivas, casi distantes, hasta que Boris habló nuevamente, explicándoles quién era el muchacho de cabello azul y ojos rojos que tenían parado delante de ellos. —Él es Kai Hiwatari, el nuevo miembro de los Demolition Boys. _

_La mirada inmutable de los tres muchachos cambió en cuanto supieron el nombre del nuevo integrante. Las pupilas se les dilataron, pero sólo dos de ellos, los mismos de la fotografía, sonrieron. El otro, aunque también cambió de expresión, no parecía contento, sólo molesto por la llegada de ese joven._

—_Bien, Kai —volvió a hablar Boris, con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, después de contemplar la reacción de los tres presentes, —ellos son Bryan Kuznetsov, Sergei Petrov —los dos jóvenes eran los de la foto, con sólo saber esos nombres, un último nombre y una última persona se le vinieron a la mente, pero hizo lo posible para que la ansiedad no se hiciera notar en su cara; — e Ivan Papov —. El hombre hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Kai._

_La misma sonrisa de Boris, sin un sentimiento pero que en el fondo disfrutaba de la sensación que debían estar teniendo los pobres jóvenes al volverse a ver después de años en los que se vieron obligados a olvidar a sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, volteó a ver la puerta de la sala donde estaban, todavía permanecía cerrada y no había señales de que alguien fuera a abrirla desde afuera. Por ello frunció el ceño, muy molesto, y miró a los tres Demolition Boys que tenía en frente como si quisiera fulminarlos con ello._

— _Igualmente, me falta su capitán, —dijo con una acidez que resbalaba en su voz, sin ser ocultada. Los recuerdos de Kai y los demás muchachos se activaron y recordaron las veces que fueron reprendidos con ese mismo tono cuando eran más pequeños. Boris siguió hablando, esta vez ocultando la fascinación que le causaba el molestar de los presentes: — ¿dónde mierda está Yuriy? _

—_Debe estar entrenando —dijo Bryan ocultando su nerviosismo._

—_Pues, ¡¿qué estás esperando ahí?! ¡Ve a buscarlo, ya! —ordenó el hombre, haciendo que el muchacho salga del lugar rápidamente._

_El pobre chico salió de inmediato, dejando un ambiente sumamente incómodo detrás de sí. La tensión hizo que una ligera gota de sudor corriera por la mejilla del Hiwatari. Recordaba que nada de lo que había vivido en ese lugar era bueno o al menos bonito, pero estar presenciando nuevamente el constante maltrato hacia sus amigos, o ex amigos, le molestaba por sobremanera. Mas estaba dispuesto a casi todo con tal de obtener el poder necesario para vencer a Takao. _

—_A veces Yuriy me desespera tanto —dijo tras un suspiro Boris. Evidentemente la simpatía que sentía por el muchacho era nula, al igual que la que sentía por alguno de los demás mocosos con los que debía lidiar, pero todo sea con tal de obtener los beneficios que BioVolt le ofrecía y le daba._

_Mientras en la habitación la tensión aumentaba y el silencio abundaba, por los pasillos de la abadía Bryan se debatía entre el enojo y la preocupación. No sabía si estar enojado con su capitán y amigo por haberlo metido en un gran lío, pues si no lo traía, Boris lo freiría vivo; o si estar preocupado porque a Yuriy lo frieran vivo cuando ponga un pie en ese salón. Por otro lado, los recuerdos que guardaba con Kai Hiwatari le hicieron sonreír. _

_Sí, ese Kai que vio en la sala no era el mismo que vio cuando niño, pero no importaba, él estaba ahí. Había vuelto a sonreír después de casi años sin hacerlo, se sentía aliviado y sabía que si ese sujeto estaba de regreso en la abadía, significaba que el tormento acabaría pronto. La alegría le invadió, pero sabía que no debía de mostrarla o rompería completamente con las normas de ese molesto establecimiento donde sonreír y reír casi estaban prohibidos y penados por ley._

_Con esos pensamientos encontró a su capitán, quien aún estaba con su bey y su lanzador en mano. Le interrumpió abruptamente el entrenamiento y entró a la gran sala principal, donde el bey-estadio era más grande que el del resto de las mismas._

— _¡Yuriy! —le gritó, haciendo que, con un suspiro de frustración, el chico se volteara._

— _¿Ahora qué pasa, Bryan? —le contestó con enojo en la mirada._

—_Teníamos junta con Boris, ¿lo olvidaste? _

—_Ciertamente, sí —contestó con sinceridad guardando su bey ante la noticia. — ¿Pero qué tan importante puede ser? —siguió hablando mientras caminaba y tocaba el pomo de la puerta, para salir e ir a la sala de reuniones._

—_Mucho —contestó su compañero y amigo, llamándole su atención por sobremanera. Por ello fue que se volteó y le contempló a los ojos, Bryan no le había seguido. —Hay un nuevo miembro en los Demolition Boys, ¿a que no sabes quién es?_

—_Si te lo han presentado hace minutos, es obvio que no lo sé._

—_Kai Hiwatari —contestó simplemente._

_Un silencio extraño se hizo presente. Incluso el viento que surcaba el poco aire puro de ese lugar subterráneo se podía escuchar. La mirada atónita de Yuriy se clavó en los ojos brillosos de emoción de Bryan. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acaban de ver y escuchar, uno lo primero y otro lo segundos. Los labios del pelirrojo se resecaron y miraron el suelo por unos segundos. Sin poder esconderlo, la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

—_Vamos —contestó Yuriy sin poder contener la emoción de ver al único ser que, según recordaba, quería en esos horribles años de abadía._

_No, Yuriy no recordaba cómo era su cabello, sus ojos, su altura, su piel, no recordaba nada de él, sólo algunas conversaciones salteadas. Su mente parecía bloqueada, quizá ese era el plan de Boris, que olvidara todo con respecto a Hiwatari, pero no lo consiguió. Él recordaba lo que sentía por él, sabía que siempre lo había querido más que a sus amigos o compañeros de equipo, pero años después comprendió que ese sentimiento no era de amistad, era más que eso. _

_Ocultando su gran felicidad, abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaban aún Sergei e Ivan en la misma posición con que Bryan los había abandonado, y Boris y Kai en frente de ellos, sólo que el primero estaba sentado en su escritorio. _

—_Al fin te dignas a aparecer, Yuriy Ivanov —dijo Boris poniéndose de pie._

—_Lo lamento, Boris —se disculpó el muchacho con un tono bastante altanero para ser una disculpa. _

—_Este será el nuevo miembro, y el más importante, Kai Hiwatari —presentó el hombre al muchacho que tenía al lado colocando una mano en su hombro._

_Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en medio de la presentación. Definitivamente, ese chico que ahora miraba como al capitán del equipo era Yuriy, el último que faltaba en la foto. Todo regresó a su mente, todo volvió a conocerse como debía haber sido siempre. Los recuerdos que había bloqueado por fin se habían liberado y ahondaban en su cabeza, como pájaros que se liberan de sus jaulas. _

_Ese chico que tenía en frente era más que su amigo, había compartido cuarto con él, habían compartido castigos, habían compartido victorias y derrotas, ese chico con aire altanero, cabello en punta y pelirrojo era quien más había respetado en esa abadía donde todo había sido negativo. Su mente se nubló y aclaró a la vez, sentía un fuerte sentimiento carcomiéndole el pecho, pero se sintió bien. Hasta que el recuerdo de una promesa que no cumplió le hizo estremecer._

_Yuriy avanzó sin poder despegar su mirada de ese joven que sujetaba Boris. Era simplemente perfecto, no pudo creer que hubiera olvidado un cuerpo tan bello y unas facciones tan perfectas. Parecía que estaba absorto en su mirada, entonces comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades: ¿Me recordará como yo a él? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo? Pero no podía reaccionar estando Boris pendiente, con esa sonrisa espantosa, en su rostro. No le daría el gusto de que sepa lo que siente._

—_Oh, vamos —comentó el hombre de repente, sacando a los dos bey-luchadores de sus transes propios. —Acércate y salúdalo, Yuriy. Sé un buen líder de equipo._

—_Claro —dijo el joven y se acercó, hasta quedar a sólo un brazo de distancia del japonés, o ruso-japonés mejor expresado. —Bienvenido a los Demolition Boys —comentó extendiendo el brazo y abriendo su mano, sin mostrar ni signos de verdadera felicidad. _

—_Gracias, supongo —contestó y le tomó la mano a modo de saludo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde el brazo y se expandió hasta el resto del cuerpo de ambos. Como si el ruso le hubiera trasmitido algo, Kai supo que debía ocultar todo lo que pensara. _

_A pesar de los intentos de los bey-luchadores por ocultar lo que sabían y sentían, la situación se le hacía muy divertida a Boris. No podía evitar empujarlos un poquito, para que así dijeran más. Lo que seguiría a ese reencuentro, que él esperaba fuera afectuoso, sería el complicado y doloroso tratamiento para olvidar todo. Si ellos se centraban en la competencia y en el combate, y no en sus amigos y demás niñerías, serían mejores luchadores. _

—_Ah, chicos, un poco de emoción —les volvió a reprender Boris cuando se separaron abruptamente y Yuriy le dio la espalda para retirarse. —Después de todo, ustedes fueron amigos en el pasado, muy buenos "amiguitos" —siguió diciendo el hombre recalcando la última palabra._

_Yuriy se detuvo en seco, ese sujeto los estaba provocando a ambos, estaba esperando a que alguno reaccionara como él quería. La rabia le invadió el cuerpo y se volteó mirando con odio a quien le había obligado a olvidar todo sobre la persona que más quería. No obstante, antes de que cometiera una locura, la mirada suplicante de Bryan le hizo regresar a la realidad y analizar nuevamente sus posibilidades, las cuales eran negativas más para él y Kai que para el resto del equipo, pero muy positivas para Boris. _

— _¿Yo? ¿Amigo de ese sujeto? —dijo con altanería y rió con superioridad. —Debes estar muy equivocado._

—_Y con esa actitud dudo que hayas tenido amigos —contestó Kai buscando seguir la corriente de confrontación que el mismo Yuriy había creado. Parecía que, incluso después de tanto tiempo separados, todavía se entendían con sólo mirarse. _

—_Pues no veo amigos tuyos cerca, idiota —siguió hablando el pelirrojo, con el seño fruncido pero sintiéndose completamente hipócrita con sus palabras._

—_Si así me trataste siempre, imbécil, definitivamente no fuimos amigos ni seremos —contestó con altanería y elevando el mentón en aire de superioridad, buscando colocarse por encima de ese chico que tenía enfrente. Por más que sus recuerdos le decían que ese chico era mucho mejor sujeto del que veía allí, debía seguir con el juego._

_Los dos se miraron con gran odio, como si de verdad fueran seres que se odiaban a muerte. Para suerte de los Demolition Boys y para la frustración de Boris, éste creyó en la actitud de los dos. Aunque entre ellos pasaron cosas distintas. Por momentos, Yuriy sintió que lo que decía Kai era real y que de verdad no le recordaba, el temor le invadió rápidamente. ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad no lo recordaba y sólo eran ilusiones suyas? Sin embargo, plantada en la mente de Kai estaba la certeza de saber que ese muchacho fingía, muy bien, pero fingía. Él le recordaba y fingía olvidarlo, de eso no tenía dudas._

—_Pues lástima —dijo Boris, restándole importancia al asunto. —Hubiera sido muy interesantes —siguió hablando como si de verdad se hubiera equivocado._

—_Como digas —reafirmó Yuriy de mala gana y dándole la espalda tanto a Kai como a Boris. Acto seguido caminó hacia la puerta y salió por ésta, dando un portazo al cerrarla con brusquedad. _

—_Tranquilo, Yuriy es así —comentó Boris sin expresión alguna colocando su mano en el hombro de Kai. Éste último lo miró sin comprender porqué le decía esas cosas, siendo que él no parecía muy consternado por la actitud del chico. Mas muy pronto comprendió que sólo era otro vago intento por hacerle confesar su conocimiento sobre Yuriy. _

—_No me interesa… si él es el líder, los Demolition Boys no son gran cosa —contestó el ruso-japonés con su sonrisa altanera y se marchó con el mismo aire obstinado con el que se había presentado._

Un tanto molesto por sus recuerdos, no pudo reprimir un gruñido que se escapó de sus labios. Guardó nuevamente su bey y se quedó mirando el círculo del piso, tan hundido y profundo como sus propios recuerdos, en otras palabras, limitados y cortos. Sólo lograba establecer perfectamente la conexión de unas pocas memorias, principalmente de la promesa que había hecho al pelirrojo y que no había cumplido, no por no querer, sino por no recordar. Igualmente, tampoco recordaba qué era exactamente esa promesa que le había hecho. Por otro lado, perpetuaban diversos flashes, como si los hubiera visto en sueños, como si hubieran sido simples fantasías, pero él sabía que no lo eran. Esos eran sus recuerdos, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo poder ordenarlos perfecta y coherentemente.

Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza con el sólo intento de conectar todos los recuerdos que le llegaron con sólo pensar en la sala de entrenamiento de la abadía. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Las puertas seguían sin tener el aceite suficiente para ser silenciosas, al menos gracias a eso se sabía cuándo se abría una o cerraba otra.

—Toma —le dijo el líder de los Demolition Boys, que acababa de entrar, mientras le arrojaba una campera bastante abrigada.

Kai tomó la campera entre sus manos, logrando sujetarla en el aire. La miró dos veces, sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería el chico, y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos. Parecía decidido y no iba a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

—Tenemos que hablar —siguió diciendo con la determinación suficiente como para recibir únicamente el asentimiento de Kai.

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala, el japonés detrás del ruso, dado que éste conocía el camino, de lo contrario habrían estado mucho tiempo dando vueltas sin sentido entre pasillos y pasillos. Durante el camino, largo por cierto, hasta la salida, Kai iba recordando de a poco los recovecos de la abadía. Las paredes eran todas iguales, descoloridas, mal cuidadas y algunas con uno que otro grafiti que fue oculto por pintura. Incluso él reconoció algunos grafitis que habían hecho ellos mismos, o sea, él, Yuriy, Sergei o Bryan.

Iban callados y expectantes, no necesitaban saber sobre qué iban a hablar. Ambos conocían cuáles eran los asuntos que los concernían, sabían que no podían hablar en la abadía, pues supuestamente ellos no se recordaban. Tenían que salir rápidamente, antes de que se toparan con Boris y éste les indagara por el motivo de su partida. No obstante, Kai recordaba que ellos no podían salir del establecimiento, tenían prohibido salir o hablar con alguien más que estuviera afuera de esas horribles paredes. Tal vez por eso era que corrían entre los angostos pasillos, donde apenas sí cabían ellos dos.

A pesar de que cada uno en su mente rogaba a dios, cualquiera que fuera su dios, que no los descubrieran, las cámaras de cada uno de los muros grababan cada uno de sus movimientos. Y Boris contemplaba las imágenes que las cámaras captaban con una satisfacción indescriptible, sólo necesitaba un mero signo de que ellos se recordaban para hacerlos pasar por lo más doloroso que hubieran vivido y recordado en su vida. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando vio que se acercaban a la puerta de salida. Sin poder contenerse, salió por una de las puertas que daban directamente a la recepción, habitación por la que debían pasar sí o sí.

Sus pasos fueron más rápidos, sentían demasiado silencio para tratarse del mismo edificio donde vivían o habían vivido. Un muy mal presentimiento les recorría el cuerpo, algo andaba mal, pero no iban a detenerse a deliberar. Divisaron la puerta de salida, mas ocultaron la ansiedad y caminaron normalmente, o sea, sin aminorar la marcha.

— ¿A dónde van, chicos? —preguntó una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Ambos bey-luchadores se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. El primero que se volteó fue Yuriy, sin cambiar ni una pisca su expresión de fastidio y molestia al ser interrumpido. Seguidamente, Kai también se volteó y le miró con frialdad.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta —contestó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó el hombre, sin perder su temple.

—Por mucho que odie a este sujeto, necesito decirle las estrategias de los Demolition Boys —casi gritó con enojo.

— ¿No puedes decírselo aquí mismo?

— ¿Acaso, a cambio de ser miembro de este equipo, no me ofreciste libertad de poder salir de este lugar cuando yo quiera y con quien quiera?

—Sí y no, necesitas un mejor pretexto Ivanov —contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con severidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, aunque el porte del ruso parecía inmutable, Kai notó como se achicaba ante la vista de Boris. Cómo se sentía intimidado y nervioso al no encontrar un mejor pretexto. La bronca y la impotencia le invadieron, no podía soportar no ser capaz de defender al muchacho, por lo que necesitaba un buen pretexto y rápido.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando —le apuró para que contestara.

—Bueno… yo…—dijo Yuriy titubeando, pero sin perder ese semblante de aparente seguridad.

Rápidamente, como un reflejo que buscaba protegerle, la mente de Kai formuló la idea casi perfecta.

—Yo le pedí que saliéramos de la abadía —comentó en un tono bastante elevado y buscando no mostrar la desesperación que le invadía.

Boris pareció sorprendido por las palabras del joven, parecía ya resignado en que dejaría que castigara libremente al muchacho, y realmente deseaba castigar a ese pelirrojo desde hacía bastante tiempo. En realidad, quería castigarlo por ser caprichoso y talentoso, casi siempre conseguía sacar el mejor potencial de Yuriy, pero a costa de maltratarlo tan duramente que lograra que le temiera. Además de odiarlo por el simple hecho de ser, a veces pensaba que no tenía una razón razonable –valga la paradoja–, para despreciarlo y apreciarlo al mismo tiempo.

—No pienso estar entre cuatro paredes todo el tiempo —siguió hablando Kai, diciendo lo que más odiaba de la abadía, que no había cambiado desde que había estado allí hacía seis años, aproximadamente. —No sé cómo soportan estos tipos.

Yuriy le miró con fastidio, que no tuvo que fingir, pues le molestaba por sobremanera la actitud indiferente y distante que tenía el ruso-japonés hacia ellos. ¿En verdad los recordaba? La pregunta le atacaba cada vez que veía la excusa perfecta para aparecer en su mente. Mas muy pronto se daba cuenta de que no era el momento justo para pensar. Boris estaba parado delante de ellos y mirándolo como esperando una afirmación, igual de convincente que la de Kai.

—Usted dijo que él era el más "importante", supongo que debemos complacerlo —contestó el chico con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, nunca había estado tan feliz de tener a Kai de su lado. Siendo el nieto de Voltaire y el núcleo de su plan, no podría simplemente echarlo a la calle, cosa que sí podía hacer con cualquier otro de los Demolition Boys.

Kai se colocó su abrigo, haciendo notar que no pensaba recibir un "no" por respuesta. Él quería salir, aunque fuera una excusa improvisada, realmente no le gustaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo. Miró fijamente a Boris, el hombre que tanta desesperación les estaba haciendo pasar, el semblante que tenía parecía divertido y hasta burlesco.

El jefe de la abadía no lo podía creer, esos dos chiquillos le hacían sacar canas verdes y de demás colores de los problemas que le causaban. Por esa razón la única parte que siempre ansiaba al final del día era castigarlos y hacerlos entrenar severamente a la mañana siguiente. La rabia que sentía hacia ellos podía más que su sentido de la ética.

—Vaya que sabes aprovechar las oportunidades, Yuriy —dijo con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara. El aludido le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía a lo que se refería. —Lo complaces sólo cuando te conviene —afirmó como si de verdad conociera la relación que mantenían esos dos.

Aunque se moría de ganas por contestarle la verdad, o sea, que todo lo que estaba diciendo es mentira, tuvo que morderse la lengua. La frustración le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ese hombre le odiaba, ese odio era mutuo, pero siempre tenía as de perder. No podía retrucarle a menos que quisiera sufrir de nuevo la pérdida de memoria y los insoportables dolores o regresar a las calles, donde moriría de hipotermia seguramente.

—Tienen treinta minutos —sentenció finalmente ante la mirada desafiante de Kai, quien no se replegaba ante nadie, menos un sujeto que acababa de conocer. Además, quería salir y hablar con Yuriy sin la interrupción de Boris o cualquiera que estuviera en la abadía.

—Una hora —le corrigió el pelirrojo. En el fondo temblaba por hablarle con tanta altanería a ese hombre, pero no iba a dejar que Kai lo viera bajar la cabeza y decir "sí" a cualquier cosa. Incluso el mismo Kai pareció sorprendido de lo fuerte que era ese muchacho del que sólo tenía divagaciones, mas no lo demostró, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —volvió a cambiar. A ese sujeto le encantaba por sobremanera controlar la vida de cada uno de los chicos que tenía allí encerrados. Disfrutaba de hacerlos sufrir, tanto física como mentalmente, y estaba haciendo pasar a su "chico favorito" más que por un sufrimiento mental, por una humillación emocional. Sólo quería doblegarlo, hacerlo ceder frente a la persona que más apreciaba, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser más dulce?

Viendo que iba a comenzar un regateo muy parecido al de una tienda de empeño, el muchacho ex Bladebraker comenzó a molestarse. Estaba impaciente por salir de ese horrible lugar, por enterarse de algunas verdades que quizá Yuriy podría darle, si es que recordaba más que él por supuesto, y ese viejo le estaba haciendo pasar por le momento más incómodo que vivió desde que Takao criticó a gritos la comida de un restaurante lleno de gente.

—Regresaremos antes de la media noche —sentenció Kai, ya impaciente y dándole la espalda a Boris, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

El muchacho sonó tan decidido que ni siquiera el mismo jefe del lugar le pudo decir que no, menos el capitán de los Demolition Boys. El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante, como si la victoria hubiera sido en conjunto –que de hecho lo era–, como cuando eran más chicos y lograban ganarle a Boris aunque fuera en un juego vago y estúpido como son portarse mal y no ser castigados.

Los dos jóvenes le dieron la espalda al sujeto y caminaron hacia la salida. Aunque pudieron escuchar los pasos de éste detrás de ellos, ninguno se detuvo. El silencio que mantenía sólo remarcaba su victoria, no habían recibido una negativa y por ende tenían la plena autorización para hacer lo que se les cante, o al menos salir de ese lugar por unas horas.

Kai fue el primero en tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero le fue necesario que Yuriy le entregara las llaves, puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada. En cuanto la hubo abierto, empujó la misma, dejando que el gélido aire penetrara en la habitación acompañado de unos cuantos copos blancos. El ruso-japonés fue el primero en salir, mas se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, para así poder esperar a su compañero de equipo, por ello se volteó levemente, sólo para ver a Boris parado detrás del chico y que le susurraba algo al oído.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta, Yuriy sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. No necesitó saber de quién se trataba, mas sabía que no lo estaba llamando ni nada por el estilo. Le apretó fuertemente el hombro, siendo el izquierdo puesto que él lanzaba con el derecho, causando un fuerte dolor.

El hombro izquierdo y el resto de su pecho, un poco por encima de la cintura, siempre habían sido los blancos de los castigos de Boris, y Yuriy no iba a ser la excepción. Es más, siendo uno de los luchadores más problemáticos de la abadía siempre era al que castigaban más. Razón por la cual su hombro izquierdo terminó sumamente sensible al dolor, hasta un simple golpe podía causarle un hematoma fácilmente.

Boris presionó con la fuerza suficiente como para que una gota de sudor corriera por el cuello del ruso, lo que le sacó un sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese chico era tan orgulloso que no emitiría una mueca de dolor así sudara a mares en el intento. Hubiera querido darle vuelta y contemplarle a la cara, vería el cambio leve de sus facciones, pero no lo hizo, pues la puerta ya había sido abierta. Por ello simplemente se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle.

—Cuando te pida que te tires del techo, avísame así te doy las llaves de la terraza y tomo una foto cuando caigas —le dijo con malicia al oído, haciendo referencia a lo que él mismo había dicho sobre complacer a Hiwatari.

Un fuerte sonrojo le invadió, haciendo que el viento se sintiera más helado al entrar en contacto con el calor de su cara. No obstante, eso le sirvió para que Kai no notara la temperatura subir en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, Ivanov —le apuró el bicolor, dándole la espalda y caminando fuera de la abadía.

—Sí… Hiwatari —dijo sin poder hacer que el sonrojo desapareciera y aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Boris.

—Perrito faldero —le dijo finalmente el sujeto antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de los dos jóvenes.

Las palabras del sujeto lo avergonzaron por sobremanera. Se quedó parado unos momentos, estático, sólo esperaba que Kai no hubiera escuchado nada de eso. El rojo en sus mejillas aumentó y finalmente se volteó, sólo para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada detrás de él. El cobarde de Boris los había dejado afuera y se había ocultado dentro de la abadía. Cerró los puños fuertemente, producto de la impotencia. Pero después se volvió a voltear, sólo para ver que el ruso-japonés se le había adelantado un par de metros.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el pelirrojo caminó detrás del chico y le alcanzó. Ambos caminaron unos segundos en silencio. La abadía no había cambiado nada en todos los años que habían pasado. Después de salir del edificio se hallaba una especie de patio exterior, donde el pasto apenas sí crecía en primavera, debajo de éste se hallaban las salas –calabozos– de castigo, puesto que el frío se filtraba por los ductos de ventilación, que en los días de lluvia y cuando se riega, sirven para que el agua no se acumule en las plantas y las ahogue. De más está aclarar que en los días de lluvia o cuando regaban, el castigo se volvía el peor infierno, aunque fuera mucho más helado que éste. Y luego de atravesar ese lugar, había una reja de unos tres o cuatro metros de alto.

Mientras los dos caminaban a paso medianamente lento hacia la puerta de la reja, el frío les asaltó. En ese instante Kai agradeció mentalmente a su compañero de equipo el haberle dado un abrigo antes de salir. Pero cuando, instintivamente, volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, o sea, a su derecha, notó que tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía pensativo. De inmediato recordó que Boris lo había detenido unos segundos antes.

— ¿Qué te dijo ese sujeto? —le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia hacia la respuesta.

—…Nada —dijo después de unos segundos de duda.

Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta, Yuriy se acercó a la manija de la misma y, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, prosiguió a abrirla. Después de empujar la dichosa puerta, puesto que el hierro era bastante pesado, le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que saliera. Así, prácticamente con una patada cerró la misma y caminó ante la mirada casi sorprendida del bicolor.

– – –

**Nota final:** Acá termina el primer capítulo, vuelvo a pedir perdón por mi irresponsabilidad n.n'. Aprovecharé para expresarlo: ODIO A BORIS! LOS O-DI-O. Me cae muy mal, por eso mismo lamento si a lo largo de esta historia tengo principal énfasis en él y su maldad jejeje.


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios realmente me alegra que haya gente que siga leyendo KxY o YxK jeje. Este cap está algo, muy, corto para mi gusto, pero debo ser fiel a mi forma de plasmar la historia (me odio). **

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes, del anime Beyblade, no me pertenecen son de Takao Aoki.

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en _kursiva_ son recuerdos.

**Advertencias: **ninguna esta vez ^^

**Extras:** -

– – –

**Contexto general:**** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade **

**Capítulo II: Dudas**

_**Calles de la ciudad**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**2001**_

Caminaron unos segundos en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos. Ivanov no estaba completamente seguro de hasta qué punto llegaban a verlos las cámaras de larga distancia instaladas en la cima de la reja. Mientras que Hiwatari era atacado por una serie de recuerdos que le molestaron excesivamente. Ninguno era bueno, ninguno valía la pena recordar, pero parecía que su mente recopilaba los peores momentos y se los traía a la memoria en forma de flashes de segundos, parecidos a sueños.

— ¿Por qué no podemos hablar en la abadía? —preguntó de repente, en un vago intento por alejar esos horribles recuerdos de su memoria.

—Las cámaras nos grabarían… pero debemos caminar un poco más, no sé hasta dónde tengan alcance… —contestó el ruso viendo su aliento salir como un humo blanco.

—Pero no nos escuchan ahora, las cámaras no graban sonido tan lejos —le informó Kai con arrogancia, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Discúlpeme por no saber eso —le dijo Yuriy ofendido por el comentario. Le molestaba no saber mucho más sobre la tecnología que podía emplear Boris para mantenerlos vigilados, puesto que sus conocimientos eran muy limitados. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que otras personas recalcaran su ignorancia.

Kai quiso pedirle perdón, disculparse por no conocerlo del todo, pero con sólo observar esa mirada cargada de molestia y enojo, las ganas de decirle algo amable se le esfumaron. Ese chico no parecía el que recordaba, o al menos el que comenzaba a recordar. Recordaba a un chico esperanzado y con buenas intenciones, con ilusiones y una sonrisa, no a ese tipo amargado que lo único que le trasmite es nada. Veía sus ojos apagados, sin nada, como si su mente estuviera igual de confusa que la suya. Tal vez era eso. Ellos eran muy parecidos, demasiado para el gusto de ambos, pero demasiado para sus corazones.

Al sentirse identificados el uno con el otro, los sentimientos empezaban a aflorar. Yuriy ya estaba resignado a dejarse llevar, aunque no lo demostrara, pues no podía. Él sabía que estaba enamorado y que, a pesar de haberlo olvidado, amaba al sujeto que tenía al lado, su mente y sus recuerdos manejaban sus emociones, pues sus recuerdos eran, dentro de lo horrible del contexto, agradables. Pero para Kai revivir mentalmente esas emociones y recuerdos le confundía. Nada más debía esperar a que su mente se aclarase y sus recuerdos se calmasen, sólo en ese instante estaría dispuesto a dejarse sentir algo por ese muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Recordando lo que le había dicho ese chico, Yuriy comenzó a divagar si preguntar o no. Él no podía saber la tormenta, y el tormento, que pasaba por la cabeza de su acompañante, sólo podía conocer sus propias dudas. No sabía si lo recordaba, si todavía se acordaba de su promesa, si la había cumplido. Todo un mar de dudas le atacó. Una fuerte opresión en le pecho, un fuerte sentimiento que le embriagó y le hizo sentir que todo se terminaría o comenzaría dependiendo de la respuesta a su pregunta:

—Hiwatari… ¿recuerdas todo? —le preguntó, siendo esa pregunta tan vagamente formulada la única que sus avergonzados labios pudieron formular.

— ¿Todo? —repitió Kai sin quitar su vista del frente. Entonces una fuerte punzada le atacó la sien. Un recuerdo, un último recuerdo de esa abadía horrible donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia.

_Yuriy, prometo que encontraré a tus padres._

Se detuvo por unos segundos y clavó la vista en el suelo. Sus palabras, sus propias palabras siendo pronuncias con la determinación que tanto le caracteriza. Apretó fuertemente los puños, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante. Su promesa, él debía de recuperar a los padres de Yuriy con el simple fin de que ellos le sacaran del infiero, de que los sacaran a todos de ese sufrimiento, de que todos tuvieran la familia que siempre quisieron y merecieron. La foto le vino a la mente, el cómo se habían divertido haciendo rabiar a Boris al momento de tomarla, cómo se había incluso humillado con tal de tener un recuero de sus amigos.

Amigos… Definitivamente ese chico había sido su amigo, pero… ¿qué tan amigo había sido? ¿Con qué cariño lo recordaba? ¿Cómo lo había tratado? ¿Qué habían hecho juntos? Sólo se acordaba unas pocas travesuras, y los horribles castigos que soportaron juntos, cómo los separaron y esa maldita promesa. Además del espantoso entrenamiento y el mal trato por parte de los entrenadores, principalmente de Boris. No, no lo recordaba todo.

—No —dijo en tono decidido y casi distante a modo de respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero.

— ¿No? —comentó Yuriy con la desilusión pendiendo de esas dos simples letras. ¿Kai no lo recordaba? ¿Entonces por qué estaba allí con él? ¿Por qué había intervenido antes, en la abadía? Ni siquiera le había agradecido y ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle algo medianamente amigable, tal vez ese tipo de cosas le habían hecho retroceder en sus intentos por recordar. ¿Por qué le seguía el juego? ¿Eran ciertas cada una de sus palabras?

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo una briza más helada que las demás les azotó. Instintivamente, Kai se cruzó de brazos y los refregó con las manos, buscando obtener un poco de calor. Yuriy contempló el aliento del ruso-japonés, siendo esto producto del frío por el que estaba pasando. No se había dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento.

Kai con lo único que contaba de abrigo era la bufanda que siempre llevaba, la cual no servía de mucho, y la campera que el pelirrojo le había dado. Debajo de la misma sólo tenía su remera negra sin mangas. El frío era demasiado a esas horas de la noche, donde las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta impedían ver siquiera la luna o las estrellas.

El ruso contempló alrededor en busca de algún local que aún estuviera abierto. Por supuesto, lo que más había eran bares y diversos lugares donde ni siquiera querían entrar, mas para su suerte un café seguía abierto. Yuriy pensó que esa sería la mejor opción, en vista de que las nubes se aglomeraban más y más y que el viento se hacía más rápido, lo más probable era que una tormenta comenzara pronto.

—Ven —dijo Ivanov caminando en dirección al café. Kai, aún sumido en la obstinación, no se movió de su lugar y le miró con desprecio. Ante eso Yuriy simplemente enarcó una ceja y le miró ciertamente enojado. —A menos que quieras congelarte, de ser por eso devuélveme la campera —le dijo extendiendo la mano.

Kai gruñó y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una serie de gotas comenzaron a caerle encima, metiéndose por el cuello de su abrigo, colándose dentro de su remera y causándole un fuerte escalofrío. Tiritó y, siguiendo su instinto innato de buscar protección, siguió al ruso dentro del café.

– – –

**Nota final:** fin de este pequeño capítulo, ya lo mencioné? Bueno lo menciono de nuevo. Espero críticas y demás, mil y un gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III

**Después de tiempo sin escribir sobre esto, me siendo muy mal por haber abandonado la historia de esa manera T.T la inspiración no llegaba aunque la historia maquinara en mi cabeza, espero sepan que nunca dejé de imaginar eso jeje**

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes, del anime Beyblade, no me pertenecen son de Takao Aoki.

**Aclaraciones:** _kursiva_ son recuerdos.

**Advertencias: **ninguna

**Extras:** hay uno que otro spoiler de los siguientes capítulos, si los descubren les doy aplauso ^^

– – –

**Contexto general:**** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade **

**Capítulo III: Comienzo de una larga charla**

"_**Black House", café-bar**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**2001**_

Miraron alrededor una vez hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. Algunas mesas estaban ocupadas por sujetos que les miraron ciertamente desconcertados. Supusieron que no era común ver a un par de jóvenes, y menos bey-luchadores, entrando a esas horas de la noche. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a las miradas y se ubicaron en la primera mesa que encontraron vacía y con sólo dos sillas. Era al lado de la ventana, por lo que podían ver las gotas de lluvia caer y golpear contra el vidrio para resbalar hacia el suelo.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y se miraron por unos segundos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar, por el momento estaban algo enojados el uno con el otro, por lo que su orgullo les impedía intercambiar palabras. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Yuriy fue el primero en emitir un sonido, aunque fue un simple suspiro de resignación. Acto seguido, colocó el codo en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, para dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

Las palabras de Kai volvieron a resonarle en la cabeza. "No", sólo eso. ¿No le recordaba? O quizá no recordaba todo, quizá había tomado a forma literal la pregunta que le había hecho. Tal vez había formulado muy mal su pregunta, de manera que la respuesta podía no ser la deseada. Pero después de replantearse la idea, pensó que simplemente buscaba la esperanza, una mínima esperanza que no había. Sin embargo, la miserable pregunta le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, como si no quisiera desaparecer. Volvió a suspirar mirando las gotas caer cada vez más frecuentemente.

Kai sólo contemplaba el semblante de Yuriy. No estaba realmente concentrado en él, sólo mantenía la vista fija en algo, y ese algo qué mejor que fuera lo que tenía en frente. Todavía sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no pensaba renunciar. Quería recordar todo lo que había vivido cuando niño, por más que esos recuerdos no le gustasen. Debía afrontar esa realidad que tenía, o que había tenido. De a poco más recuerdos surgieron, recuerdos de una habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, recuerdos de haber realizado innumerables travesuras junto con Bryan y Sergei, recuerdos de una que otra pelea con Ivan. Pero lo que le culminó fue una imagen que le produjo escalofríos, mas antes de que se animara a romper el silencio, una camarera se paró al lado de la mesa donde estaban.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo la muchacha sosteniendo un anotador en la mano, y sacándolos de sus pensamientos en le proceso. — ¿Qué van a ordenar? —les preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos chicos la miraron, pensativos y dubitativos. En realidad no tenían mucha hambre, pero si estaban dentro de un lugar debían de pedir algo. Por otro lado, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que le prestaba más atención que el otro muchacho, quien parecía que sufría de un par de jaquecas.

De inmediato, Yuriy se puso un poco nervioso, claro que no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción en su rostro. Mas Kai pudo notar ese leve cambio de estado con sólo observar que movía los dedos sobre la mesa y que no sabía si seguir mirando a aquella joven, que ya impaciente esperaba la respuesta de los dos chicos o al menos de uno. Para su suerte, o quizá mala suerte, Kai comprendió lo que le inquietaba, puesto que de a poco su mente se iba aclarando.

—Café —dijo finalmente el bicolor.

— ¿Uno o dos? —dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera al ver que al menos uno de ellos le respondía.

Kai miró a Yuriy, quien de inmediato intercambió miradas con él. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en la cara del ruso-japonés. Aprovechar la ocasión para demostrar su superioridad era algo que le salía espontáneamente, no siempre le gustaba ser así, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Que sean dos —contestó finalmente.

—Bien, dos cafés —dijo ella anotando en la libreta que sostenía entre sus manos. — ¿Algo para comer?

—Lo que sea —respondió secamente Kai, ante la mirada confusa de Yuriy.

—Bueno, chicos, en un rato lo traigo —comentó con una sonrisa y alejándose de la mesa.

Quedándose solos, ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas. La sonrisa arrogante de Hiwatari hizo desesperar a su compañero y líder de equipo. Éste en ese momento recordaba que, incluso de niño, ya mostraba los signos de la arrogancia que ahora dejaba salir. Era un chico arrogante y que le gustaba sentirse superior. Un gruñido nació de su garganta y murió en ella, puesto que no lo emitió. Recordaba que ese chico también podría tener motivos para criticarlo.

—No tienes dinero, ¿verdad? —comentó Kai con una acidez que, incluso admitía, no debería de haber usado.

—No todos nacemos en cuna de oro —respondió desafiante el pelirrojo. Estaba harto de que sólo le recalcara lo que no tenía, no era su culpa después de todo. Además, no iba a dejar que el otro lo rebaje, aunque tuviera razón, prefería retrucarlo antes de admitir que lo que dice es verdad.

—Cierto, olvidaba que tu vida pasa entre cuatro paredes —contestó, buscando redoblar la apuesta.

—No fastidies, Hiwatari —dijo un poco sonrojado y volviendo su vista a la ventana. Estaba enojado, no quería seguir hablando con ese chico, pensó que había cometido un grave error al intentar tener una conversación con él. Mas de sólo ver el agua caer a torrentadas sabía que no tenía otra opción que no fuera quedarse allí.

Yuriy volvió a suspirar con pesadez. Aunque quisiese la relación que alguna vez mantuvo con ese niño llamado Kai Hiwatari no iba a ser la misma. Ambos habían crecido y cambiado, quizá demasiado como para volver a llevarse bien. Sin darse cuenta, la idea de que él le recuerde era algo ya muy lejano, parecía que era un completo extraño y se sentía así. Sentía que en verdad no lo conocía, que ese Kai Hiwatari no era el mismo de antes. Y tenía razón. Pero también sabía que él tampoco era el mismo de antes.

Por su parte, el muchacho que tenía en frente sólo lo contempló unos segundos y miró en dirección opuesta, observando detalladamente el lugar. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan arrogante con ese chico, pero no recordaba exactamente cómo solía tratarlo, todo en su cabeza era confusión y un revoltijo de ideas. El dolor de cabeza regresó, pero no sabía bien cómo calmarlo, sólo recordaba la foto donde todos parecían felices, él parecía feliz por ese breve instante. ¿Qué sentía por ese pelirrojo que estaba, enojado, mirando por la ventana?

Ahora debían de llevarse bien, pero no era sencillo. Mientras que la mente de Kai era un completo caos, la mente de Yuriy estaba muy dudosa. No era bueno encarar todo de manera fría y distante, debían de simplemente decir lo que sentían y todo, el dolor de cabeza, el enojo, la frustración, todo desaparecería. No obstante, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ello o al menos no en ese momento, donde sólo querían respuestas. Respuestas que el otro tenía y podría darles.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin poder vencer al orgullo como para hablarle al otro. Cada una de sus cabezas divagaba por diferentes lugares. Sí, estaba enamorado de quien tenía en frente, recordaba perfectamente que le gustaba y mucho y que siempre quiso que regresara, pero ese sujeto era muy distinto a quien recordaba. Sí, sentía algo por ese muchacho que tenía en frente, mas no lograba identificar qué, además sentía que había cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos, sentía que algo dentro le decía que debía ayudar a ese chico y los demás que habían quedado en la abadía. Un nuevo sentimiento nació dentro de Kai, y lo comprobó al ver al otro.

_Me gustaría que todos pudieran venir conmigo… o al menos tú._

Definitivamente, él iba a sacarlos de ese lugar, él pensaba y soñaba con sacarlos a todos de la abadía, pero no lo había hecho simplemente por no recordarlos. La determinación volvió a brillar en sus ojos, una nueva meta se había impuesto además de pretender cumplir la promesa que le había hecho hacía años a Yuriy Ivanov.

—Aquí tienen, muchachos —dijo de repente una voz dulce, mientras depositaba dos tazas en la mesa, junto con unas bolsitas de azúcar, y en centro un plato con cuatro medialunas. —Si necesitan algo más, me llaman ¿si? —volvió a decir ella y se alejó igual de rápido de que había llegado.

Los dos la vieron alejarse y después voltearon, mirándose directamente con ese simple gesto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuriy al ver como su compañero le miraba como había hecho antes. Era una mirada sin ningún prejuicio, sincera, simple, un semblante que no le juzgaba por lo que tenía o no tenía, una mirada sin dobles sentidos. En el fondo le agradeció, hacía años que no recibía una mirada así, con excepción de Bryan. Pero éste últimamente ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarle, parecía tan resignado a su vida actual que no se molestaba en esas cosas.

Tras un breve segundo de contemplación, Kai tomó el paquetito de azúcar y lo echó completamente en la taza, para revolverlo con la cuchara que estaba en ella. Lo probó un par de veces para comprobar que la azúcar no fuera muy poca. La acción fue imitada por el pelirrojo, quien colocó dos sobres de azúcar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comía algo dulce, que no saboreaba algo realmente delicioso, que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

El primero en tomar de las facturas del centro de la mesa fue Kai, quien sentía un profundo vacío en su estómago. La saboreó unos instantes y la comió con suma lentitud, como siempre comía, sólo cuando llevaba la mitad de la misma elevó la mirada y la posó sobre Yuriy. No tenía nada en la mano y todavía estaban las tres facturas en el plato. El ruso-japonés estiró la mano y empujó el plato más cerca de Ivanov.

—Toma una —le dijo secamente, logrando sacar un sonrojo improvisto en las mejillas del pelirrojo. Éste último asintió casi con timidez y le hizo caso. En ese breve instante le pareció muy extraño que ese muchacho, que se sonrojaba por sólo comer una medialuna, fuera el mismo muchacho que se atrevía a tragarse su orgullo y contestarle a Boris.

Comió la factura como si nunca hubiera comido una en su vida. Parecía realmente disfrutarla, mas recordó que en la abadía no tenían permitido comer golosinas. Ni siquiera chocolate, ni caramelos, nada de cosas dulces, ¿por qué? Porque el azúcar sólo les haría mal, debían de seguir una dieta rigurosa si es que Boris quería que fueran los mejores. Una mentalidad bastante molesta, siendo que todo niño en algún momento de su vida quiere probar un dulce. Vino a su mente el recuerdo de un berrinche por parte de Bryan, quien reclamaba un chocolate, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita con sólo recordarlo. Risa que se detuvo de repente cuando vino a su memoria un castigo muy duro por ese simple hecho.

Yuriy lo miró y dejó de comer la factura que tenía entre las manos. Por segundos le hizo acordar al joven que alguna vez conoció, por momentos tuvo la ilusión de que volvería a ser como antes. Pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron en cuanto deseó tener algo más con ese muchacho que tenía en frente, tal vez no le correspondería, mas recordaba lo contrario.

—Vaya —dijo Kai sacándolo de sus pensamientos y buscando alejarse de ese recuerdo. —A Takao hay que quitarle la comida y a ti insistirte en comer.

—Eres un verdadero pesado, Hiwatari —comentó con una sonrisa que ni él mismo entendió porqué esbozaba.

—Si tú dices —le dijo y bebió un poco de café. —Recuerda que alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos —le dijo ya compartiendo miradas y decidido a plantearle todo, le cueste lo que le cueste.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Yuriy con suma alegría. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar buscar la forma de que todo fuera una mera ilusión de su cabeza que buscaba una esperanza donde no la había. Desconfiaba de lo que le decía, temía que fuera una simple broma de mal gusto, un comentario con el doble sentido de hacerle sentir patético. A pesar de todo, bebió un poco de café y, armándose del valor suficiente, le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Hiwatari, ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó con una mirada penetrante, buscando el indicio de mentira, de falsedad, algo que le dijera que todo era idea suya.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú a mí sí? —respondió con un tono frío, casi indiferente. Mas en el fondo no era verdad, el nerviosismo por la pregunta también le había atacado. Las dudas surgieron en la mente de ambos.

— ¡Sólo contesta la maldita pregunta! —le exigió.

Ante el tono de voz, Hiwatari suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Después la elevó y le miró a los ojos. La confianza en ambos creció con sólo verse. Como ese contacto que tuvieron cuando se conocieron esa misma mañana, se entendieron perfectamente y no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa que esbozaron. A ninguno le gustaba demostrar emociones, a ninguno le agradaba que alguien supiera lo que pensaban, pero saber que siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro era una sensación agradable.

—Te recuerdo perfectamente, Yuriy… o al menos te recuerdo —contestó Kai y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que le hacía la misma pregunta. Ellos no necesitaban hablarse, con gesto y miradas se entendían estupendamente.

—Obvio que te recuerdo, Kai —respondió con soberbia. — ¿A los demás los recuerdas? —preguntó aprovechando la oportunidad.

Kai no le respondió. Sólo metió la mano dentro de su remera y sacó lo que parecía ser una cadena. Yuriy miró asombrado el objeto que pendía de esa cadena que el muchacho se quitó luego de abrir el dije. Colocó el relicario en la mesa y se lo pasó. La foto que tenía dentro estaba un poco desteñida por el maltrato que había recibido por parte de su no muy cuidadoso dueño, pero igual se podía distinguir a los cuatro niños en ella. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de sobremanera al contemplarla, después de tantos años volvía a ver la sonrisa en la cara de sus amigos, volvía a ver su propia sonrisa.

—Bryan… y Sergei… ¿verdad? —dijo Kai mirando como el otro inspeccionaba la foto como buscándose en ella, definiéndose a sí mismo en esa imagen tan ajena a él en ese momento.

—Lo guardaste —dijo luego de unos segunditos, mirando a Kai. Éste respondió con un asentimiento. —Después de… tantos años.

Un breve silencio les volvió a invadir, estaban sumidos en esos pensamientos lejanos y a la vez cercanos. Hasta que el japonés decidió dejar salir un suspiro que sacó de sus cavilaciones al pelirrojo.

—Sé el motivo de vernos aquí —comentó con pesadez, resignado a ser sincero con ese muchacho.

—Tu promesa —completó el otro.

—No la cumplí, disculpa —contestó mirándolo fijamente, puesto que en realidad no había sido su culpa en no haberla cumplido.

—Está bien… no importa…

—No la recordaba, apenas sí sabía que ustedes existían en algún lado.

—No importa ya, Kai. Eran simples ilusiones de un niño de nueve o diez años —dijo casi con inexpresividad, aunque en el fondo se sintiera sumamente avergonzado de alguna vez haber pensado en algo tan estúpido.

—Once años —le corrigió mirando el relicario y tomándolo entre sus manos. Observó la foto por unos momentos y sonrió con sólo pensar que alguna vez ellos hubieran sonreído tan inocentemente. No tenía recuerdos felices de su infancia en la abadía, mas con sólo contemplar esa imagen inmortalizada de ellos mismos, supo que al menos un momento alegre debió de haber habido.

Pasaron minutos de silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, más bien distinto. Los dos sabían quién era el otro, los dos disfrutaban de simplemente estar en presencia de su compañero. Como si de un momento para el otro hubieran pasado de odiarse a quererse, de no soportarse a desear conocerse más y mucho más sobre ellos mismos. Habiendo aún partes de sus pasados que quisieran olvidar y partes que quisieran recordar.

La mente de Yuriy seguía siendo más clara y calmada que la de Kai. Quizás el motivo era por el simple hecho de que Boris no deseaba borrar todos los recuerdos de éste, sino los que contenían a Kai y cualquier experiencia buena que hubiera tenido con él, los sentimientos que alguna vez éste mostró hacia el nieto de Voltaire no le servían al "bey-luchador perfecto". Para Kai, que le borraran la memoria era sólo una manera de mantenerle controlado cuando se hubiera ido, por órdenes de su abuelo. Boris no llegó a comprender cómo es que eso le ayudaría a crear al "bey-luchador perfecto" en Kai, mas cuando vio que se unía a los BladeBrakers comprendió que el motivo era simple: que conozca un rival más fuerte.

El bicolor balanceó el relicario, cual péndulo, ante la mirada fija de Yuriy. Finalmente lo lanzó hacia arriba atrapando la foto con la misma mano donde tenía agarrada la cadena. Después miró al pelirrojo con decisión, creando la duda en éste último. Sin embargo por la extraña sonrisa que mostraba ese muchacho en su rostro, el ruso pudo deducir que no era algo de temer.

—Dime, Yuriy. Recuerdas… ¿cómo nos conocimos?

— ¿Tu y yo? —preguntó sumamente intrigado.

—No, eso lo recuerdo —contestó Kai. Pero antes de seguir hablando notó como el pelirrojo bajaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente el café en la taza que tenía en frente. — ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo no lo recuerdo —respondió volviendo a mirarlo. —No recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, o cómo comenzamos a hablar… Recuerdo que éramos amigos y cuando nos hicimos amigos los cuatro, o sea, Bryan, Sergei, tú y yo.

—Curioso —dijo Kai después de unos segundos y de haber bebido un poco de café.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo recuerde un hecho y tu otro, pero igual de importante —comentó mirándolo inexpresivo.

—Si nos complementamos así en las batallas, seremos muy fuertes —dijo Yuriy y le dio otra mordida a su factura.

—Éramos los mejores de la abadía, es de esperarse que sea así —dijo arrogante Kai, haciendo que un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su líder de equipo le acompañara. Ambos tan orgullosos que cuando se elogian entre ellos, claro que cuando no se critican primero, se secundan el uno al otro.

—Igual, cuéntame cómo nos conocimos —pidió el pelirrojo antes de beber un poco de café.

—Si me dices luego cómo me relacioné con semejante grupo de idiotas —condicionó entre risas de superioridad.

—Bien… pero no tuvimos un buen comienzo… —comentó Yuriy y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Kai le fuera a decir.

– – –

**Nota final:** OMFG! No puedo creer que haya olvidado esta historia, sinceramente, ni mil y un disculpas harán que me perdonen por no seguir con los capítulos, pero igual debo intentarlo. Critíquenme y escriban lo que crean que merezco en un review T.T


	5. Capítulo IV

**Lo admito, si? Soy la peor escritora de beyblade de todas, dejé olvidad esta pobre historia T.T La voy escribiendo con intervalos muuuuy prolongados y no me agrada para nada, pero no puedo evitarlo, perdón ._. Espero les gusta este cap y que no me maten por haber tardado meses en publicarlo…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Takao Aoki.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en kursiva (todo el cap hasta futuro aviso) son recuerdos.

**Advertencias:**

**Extra:** nada… creo.

– – –

**Contexto general:**** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Bayblade**

**Capítulo IV: Crimen y castigo**

_**Dormitorios del "Ala norte" (abadía)**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**1995**_

—_No quiero —repitió como un niño caprichoso de tan sólo ocho años mientras un hombre mayor, quizá de unos treinta o cuarenta años le guiaba hasta una puerta._

—_Entiende, Kai, el cambio de habitación es necesario —intentó convencerle mientras le llevaba prácticamente arrastrando hasta donde sería su habitación. _

_El cambio de cuarto era un paso importante en la formación de sus bey-luchadores residentes. A los siete u ocho años era el primer cambio, se les asignaba un compañero con las mismas cualidades o al menos con un poder similar, de esa manera estarían más cerca de sus rivales para poder vencerlos en batalla. Algunas habitaciones eran de cuatro otras de tres, los peores tenían ese número de residentes de sus habitaciones; mientras que los más fuertes tenían una habitación para ellos solos o para dos. De ahí en adelante, si mantenían sus rechas de victorias, podían elegir en qué habitación estar o si quedarse en la que tenían._

_Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y los pasos bruscos y de mala gana de Kai hacían que los refunfuños de Boris fueran opacados. Al cabo de un par de vueltas, los dos llegaron hasta donde sería la nueva habitación de Hiwataria. Una habitación compartida con quien Boris consideraba el mejor de la abadía. Un niño que nunca había tenido compañero de habitación, un niño que era un año mayor que Kai y que el mismo Boris había sacado de las calles hacía sólo seis o siete meses, pero que en ese tiempo le había demostrado una gran fuerza._

_En cuanto Boris le abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación, la imagen que se encontraron fue un tanto molesta: un pequeño de cabello rojo miraba con odio la cama que habían colocado, casi pegada a la pared, al lado de la suya. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse elevó la cabeza y contempló a los recién llegados. El enojo y fastidio se traslució por sus ojos, no miraba nada contento al nuevo chico que supuso compartiría habitación con él._

—_Oh, Yuriy, que bueno que estás aquí. Él es Kai Hiwatari, tu compañero de cuarto —dijo Boris con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro. —Kai, él es Yuriy Ivanov, espero se lleven bien —comentó finalmente y se marchó._

_La puerta se cerró detrás de Kai. Los dos compartieron miradas, intercambiaron enojos, realmente ninguno quería compartir cuarto con alguien y mucho menos un niñito que le mirase de esa manera tan poco amigable. Pero al poco tiempo decidieron entablar una casi monosilábica conversación. Sin embargo, muy pronto las palabras se convirtieron en gritos y una discusión de niños tuvo lugar en medio de la habitación. Los dos se gritaron mutuamente por un motivo que ni siquiera supieron cuál era._

—_Estúpido —dijo finalmente Yuriy caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse de la que era su habitación, puesto que él consideraba al otro como un intruso que sólo venía a perturbar su casi deseada poca paz._

_No obstante, Kai no se movió del lugar de donde estaba, obstruyéndole el camino. Los dos intercambiaron miradas de odio, ninguno estaría dispuesto a ceder, así como ninguno estaría dispuesto a compartir el cuarto. Yuriy y Kai discutieron un ratito más, llegando a realmente exasperar al otro, aunque quizá si hubiera sabido el significado de dicha palabra en aquél momento, no hubieran terminado tan mal._

_Como una reacción ante la falta de cooperación por parte del niñito bicolor y ojos extraños, Yuriy no aguantó más y elevó la mano para poder asestarle un duro golpe en la mejilla. Esto sólo logró que el otro se enojase aún más y reaccionara de igual manera: golpeándolo igual de fuerte. Así se armó un gran alboroto detrás de la puerta de la ex habitación de Ivanov, ahora siendo una habitación compartida más. Se golpearon durante un buen tiempo, hasta que el sonido de los parlantes ubicados en los pasillos anunciaron la hora del almuerzo. _

_Aunque la alarma dio como resultado que dejaran de discutir y de pelearse entre ellos, también arrojó el único efecto de la primera impresión del uno hacia el otro._

— _¡Eres insoportable! —se gritaron mutuamente antes de atorarse los dos en la puerta por desear salir al mismo tiempo. _

_Así los dos comenzaron lo que sería la peor convivencia en la historia de la abadía. Y con ello los rumores de que el nieto de Voltaire se acababa de mudar desde el "Ala Este" al "Ala Norte", con los chicos más grandes. Muchos de los niños tenían cierto recelo hacia cualquier persona con el apellido Hiwatari, por pensar que recibiría un mejor trato que ellos o por el simple hecho de ser pariente del dueño de esa abadía._

_Como consecuencia directa de esa horrible percepción de Kai, los demás niños de la sección norte le ignoraban, o lo que es peor, lo evitaban. Inclusive en los cortos intermedios entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, que duraban apenas unos diez minutos por cada extenuante hora y media, lo evitaban y si podían o se les daba la oportunidad, le lanzaban miradas de odio y desprecio. De todos modos, no era algo a lo que Hiwatari no estuviera acostumbrado. Pues en el "Ala Este" también lo trataban igual. No obstante, por momentos le dolía comer solo o no hablar con nadie, por momentos deseaba tener amigos._

_Tal vez por ese deseo extraño de Kai por hablar con alguien, por no dormir sólo todas las noches –dado que nunca había tenido compañero de cuarto–, era que peleaba constantemente con su actual compañero. Para Yuriy era sólo pesado, molesto, arrogante, engreído, presumido y muchos más adjetivos que sólo explicaban lo que quería decir insoportable. Pero al menos no era por el simple hecho de ser Hiwatari, al menos a ese pelirrojo no le molestaba el apellido. Para Kai las constantes peleas eran en cierto modo divertidas y aunque no se diera cuanta todas las noches no sólo se acostaba con nuevos moretones sino con una sonrisa._

_Pasaron un par de semanas en donde las peleas se hacían cada vez más constantes y hasta monótonas. Una noche, después de ducharse y de cenar, los dos se dirigieron, por pasillos contrarios, hasta su misma habitación. No habían tenido un buen entrenamiento ese día, debido a que a los dos les tocó entrenar con el otro. La bey-batalla de prueba había sido lo mejor que los "doctores" hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, debido a que les permitió recolectar mucha información beneficiosa para aumentar la capacidad de ambos. Pese a ese beneficio, para los niños fue un completo fracaso cuando resultaron en un empate, un odioso empate que no fue castigado por Boris por el simple hecho de haber sido muy favorable a sus experimentos._

_Kai llegó primero a la habitación, por lo que ya estaba dentro cuando el otro entró. Los dos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, como queriendo que al contrario se lo tragara la tierra con tal de no verlo más. Apretaron fuertemente los puños, ninguno había perdido antes, en todo su corta vida nunca habían perdido una bey-batalla, menos empatado con alguien. Estaban frustrados y con sus egos, aunque pequeños como sólo el ego de un niño puede serlo, destrozados, no podían quedarse así._

—_No pienses que empataremos de nuevo, Hiwatari —dijo desafiante, caminando hasta su cama y buscando debajo de su almohada su pijama._

—_Claro que no, porque la próxima vez yo ganaré, Ivanov —contestó el otro imitando el gesto. _

— _¡En tus sueños, idiota! —gritó el pelirrojo dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo._

— _¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?! —respondió con un grito igual._

_Ambos se gruñeron, ignorando completamente la cámara que estaba instalada en el techo. Más específicamente en el centro de la habitación, conectada a la pared, desde donde podían monitorear todos sus movimientos y escuchar todas sus conversaciones debido al micrófono instalado en la parte baja del aparato. _

_Se volvieron a insultar mutuamente, en una suerte de pelea verbal que sólo hacía un escándalo. Fue cuestión de cinco minutos de esa discusión hasta que alguno tomó una almohada y la aventó contra el otro, directamente en la cara; después siguieron los pijamas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano. Los objetos volaron por la habitación con gran bronca acompañada de insultos. _

_Una vez se hubieron terminado las cosas que arrojar y con las respiraciones jadeantes, se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro. La impotencia de haber empatado con el otro les encolerizaba, les hacía odiar al otro, aunque fuera un odio tan pasajero como estúpido. Podían seguir entrenando y superándose aún sin la necesidad de matarse entre ellos, pero no podían con su orgullo gravemente herido. La contemplación duró un poco más hasta que Kai fue el primero en bajar la mano y sacar de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón a su bey y el lanzador. _

_Kai sonrió con cierta malicia y en sus ojos se notaban los deseos. Yuriy comprendió de inmediato e imitó cada movimiento, dado que todos los niños de la abadía llevaban consigo el mismo cinturón y con le mismo fin. Compartieron miradas y finalmente lanzaron el último objeto que tenían a mano. La bey-batalla fue un poco menos intensa que la última, después de todo los dos estaban agotados después del día que habían tenido. _

_Los beys chocaban uno contra el otro, lanzándose mutuamente contra las paredes y algunas veces haciéndolo retroceder hasta que chocase contra los tobillos de sus adversarios. La luz del techo se apagaría a las doce de la noche por sí sola, si ellos no la apagaban, por lo que la batalla no debía de durar mucho. Lamentablemente estaban ya muy emocionados para darse cuenta de la hora que era._

— _¡Acabemos con esto ya! —gritó el pelirrojo._

— _¡Ataca! —gritaron los dos al unísono. _

_La velocidad que tomaron ambos beys fue mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los niños hubiera imaginado. Además había un factor que no habían tenido en cuanta: la irregularidad del piso. Una suerte de elevación de apenas milímetros se atravesó en el camino de Dranzer, haciendo que se elevara ligeramente cuando chocó contra Wolborg. La inclinación del trompo más la velocidad alcanzara por ambos hizo que cada uno saliera disparado. _

_Wolborg retrocedió sin control directamente hacia el cuerpo de su dueño, quien lo esquivó, por lo que terminó incrustado en la pared detrás de éste. En cuanto a Dranzer, rebotó en dirección al techo, inclinado hacia la izquierda de Kai. Sin advertencia, el bey del nieto de Voltaire chocó contra la parte baja de la cámara de seguridad, y rebotó estrellándose contra el suelo. Hubo un chispazo debajo de la cámara y un estruendo muy fuerte, por lo que los dos niños se tiraron al suelo y sin darse cuenta se acercaron el uno al otro, buscando protección. La luz se fue por un segundo y volvió tan rápido como un parpadeo. _

— _¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yuriy en un susurro, mirando su bey y después el de su compañero de cuarto._

—_No lo sé —contestó el otro._

_Rápidamente los dos reaccionaron ante la cercanía y se alejaron con una expresión de asco digna de un niño que ve una película romántica. Yuriy se puso de pie y caminó hasta su bey, quitándolo de donde estaba y guardándolo en su bolsillo correcto. Era la primera vez que Wolborg había hecho algo así, había sido la pelea más divertida que hubiera tenido. Pero quitó de su mente ese pensamiento cuando recordó que había sido contra Kai Hiwataria._

_En cuanto guardó a Dranzer, Kai elevó la vista y contempló la cámara. Todavía funcionaba, lo sabía porque la luz roja aún estaba encendida y no había daños significativos en ella. A menos unas cuantas manchas negras debajo de la misma, producto del corto circuito en esa parte del aparato, fuera un daño significativo. El objeto se había chamuscado y el plástico derretido levemente, pero habían roto una parte del aparato, nada más._

—_Rompiste la cámara —comentó Yuriy caminando y parándose al lado de Kai, para poder mirar también lo que habían hecho entre los dos._

—_No está rota, todavía funciona —comentó el otro niño sin despegar la vista del aparato chamuscado._

—_Creo que rompimos el micrófono —comentó el pelirrojo volteándose y viendo al bicolor._

—_Sí, puede ser —acotó y también volteó a ver a su compañero de cuarto._

_Los dos se contemplaron por unos segundos, una especie de chispa se encendió en sus ojos, una chispa casi tan fuerte como la de la cámara. Una conexión hubo entre ellos por ese breve segundo, sintiéndose ambos con una adrenalina que nunca antes habían sentido. Habían roto una de las instalaciones de la abadía, de seguro los castigarían por ello, de seguro serían duramente reprendido, pero habían destrozado algo, habían estropeado una cámara; juntos, ellos dos. _

_Volvieron a mirar la parte chamuscada y algo derretida de la negra videocámara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, cualquiera hubiera dicho que ambos tenían un instinto vandálico bastante interesante. Y sí, no les gustaba aventarse cosas porque el otro era insoportable, sino porque les gustaba romperlas en el proceso. Muchas veces se aventaban cosas como pesas que les daban en el gimnasio, que se rompían si eran lanzadas con la suficiente fuerza; o las lámparas de noche; habían roto focos en el proceso, pero ninguno había hecho el chispazo que hizo aquella cosa que todavía resistía._

—_Genial —dijeron en voz alta, al mismo tiempo y sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de sus caras. Inconscientemente, en ese momento comenzaron a tener una relación más agradable._

_Al día siguiente les cambiaron la cámara de seguridad cuando estaban entrenando fuera de su habitación. Esa misma noche, cuando regresaron, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar la cámara. Estaba como nueva, no tenía la mancha negra que a ambos les gustaba, ni un rasguño, no había duda: esa no era su videocámara de seguridad. _

_Los dos intercambiaron miradas y entraron uno detrás del otro. No hubo discusión, no hubo palabras ni gritos, estaban tranquilos. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y se encaminaron cada uno a su cama. Les habían dado unas pesas para que se colocaran en los tobillos y así aumentar su velocidad, se suponía que debían usarlos siempre a partir de ese día. Además de que les habían advertido que si se les volvían a "caer" y destrozar por "accidente", se los coserían a la piel. Eran capaces de hacerlo por lo que la simple broma fue tomada a pecho por los dos niños. _

_Dejaron las pesas debajo de sus respectivas camas y centraron su atención en el aparato con la luz roja encendida y con el micrófono intacto. Inconscientemente, caminaron los dos juntos hacia en centro del cuarto, frente a la cámara. La miraron detenidamente, casi examinando la misma, hasta encontrar en dónde estaba colocado específicamente el micrófono. Después se miraron entre ellos y una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en sus labios._

_Sacaron sus beys y sus lanzadores y sin pensarlo dos veces, y apuntando al lugar correcto, gritaron "tres, dos, uno" y dispararon. Dranzer y Wolborg se incrustaron en el plástico exterior de la cámara. Luego del tan emocionante chispazo, la luz no se fue debido a la certeza de ese golpe. El micrófono dejó de funcionar cuando los dos tenían a sus beys entre sus manos, todavía sonreían como los vándalos de la abadía. _

_Pasaron los días y siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que les cambiaban su cámara por una nueva, esos dos mocosos destrozaban el micrófono y un par de cables, dejándola arruinada. Después de una semana donde habían tenido que invertir dinero en tres de los aparatos, optaron por sólo cambiar el micrófono, sin el resultado esperado. Los dos vándalos, como les habían comenzado a llamar los "abades", destrozaban esa parte también dejando una mancha negruzca más grande aún. _

_Finalmente, un enfurecido Boris decidió tomar medidas. No podía castigarlos y enviarlos a los calabozos. No es que fueran delitos menores, pero eran sólo niñitos incompetentes que les gustaba destrozar cosas, además era el nieto de su jefe, si el viejo se enteraba que su nieto había sido castigado sin haber perdido ni una vez estaría en problemas. Por esa misma razón decidió que sería una medida bastante sutil. _

_Cuando los dos pequeños regresaron a su habitación, cada uno por un camino distinto por supuesto, encontraron que su dichosa cámara no tenía micrófono y estaba chamuscada, justo como les gustaba. A pesar de ello, pudieron notar que algo no estaba bien. Ya habían pasado tres días y no la habían repuesto, pensaron que se habían hartado de cambiarla y habían decidió dejarla así. Pero eso no fue lo único que encontraron. _

_Una vez se hubieron acostado notaron algo muy extraño: sus camas tenían menos sábanas que antes, sólo una frazada un tanto fina para soportar el frío de Rusia. La nieve estaba sólo detrás de esa pared y se filtraba entre las puertas de la abadía, inundándola con el gélido viento. Los dos se miraron y luego vieron la filmadora, evidentemente habían sido muy ingenuos al pensar que no tendrían castigos._

_A pesar del frío, intentaron dormir, sin éxito, vale aclarar. Tiritaban y ya no sentían nada de su cuerpo, inclusive podían ver su aliento, la temperatura era bajo cero y apenas sí podían moverse para comprobar que no se habían congelado. Estuvieron en silencio y a oscuras, pues no pensaban prender la luz sólo para ver la cara de enojo del otro y no se equivocaban. Intentaron ignorarse hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y sintieron aún más viento que entró y los azotó como si fuera un llamado de atención. De inmediato se sentaron en la cama y miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde un hombre les examinaba con una expresión bastante severa, más de la usual._

—_Boris —dijeron al mismo tiempo y tragaron saliva._

—_Veo que no pueden dormir —comentó sin cambiar su expresión. Los dos apretaron con fuerza la sábana y no pudieron evitar que su cuerpo tiritara al sentir el frío en la espalda. — ¿Tienen frío? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y de placer._

— _¿Se rompió la lavadora? —preguntó con inocencia Kai, fingiendo no saber el verdadero motivo de hallarse así._

—_Claro que no —contestó el hombre casi regañándolo con la mirada. —Si creen que pueden romper instalaciones y no recibir castigo, están muy equivocados, niñitos._

—_Pues lo sentimos —dijo Kai intentando no sonar tan desesperado._

—_Sí, lo sentimos —secundó Yuriy._

—_Lo hubieran sentido antes de romper más de una vez e intencionalmente las cámaras de seguridad, además del resto de costosos artefactos de la abadía —sentenció inmutable ante los movimientos bruscos e involuntarios de los dos niños._

— _¡Boris hace frío! ¡Nos congelaremos! —gritó Yuriy con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Además…!_

— _¿…Es el nieto de Voltaire? —le completó la oración que había comenzado el pelirrojo. —Que oportunista…_

—_Yo no iba a decir eso —se defendió pobremente el ruso. Kai sólo bajó la mirada, evitando así la de su compañero de cuarto y después miró a Boris con el mismo odio con que lo miraba Yuriy. _

—_No importa quiénes sean, la ley es pareja —dijo finalmente y dándoles la espalda. —Que duerman bien —dijo en un tono cantarín que hizo exasperar a los pequeños._

— _¡Espera, Boris! ¡Regresa aquí! —gritó el ruso-japonés._

— _¡No puedes hacernos esto! —gritó Yuriy._

— _¡Boris! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando le vieron irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. De no haber sido por el frío se hubieran levantado para seguirlo y exigirles lo que pedían. Aunque no hubieran podido, pues las puertas se cerraban automáticamente una vez todos los chicos estuvieran dentro de sus cuartos, sólo se abrían desde afuera o a las 6:00 a.m. del día siguiente. _

_Los dos se volvieron a recostar. En ese momento se hubieran hasta arrodillado frente a ese hombre con tal de que les diera un poco de abrigo. Tenían frío, mucho frío. Sentían que no pasarían esa noche y por más que se encogían, haciéndose un ovillo, no lograban el calor suficiente como para no tiritar. _

_Pasaron unos treinta minutos, hasta que el estornudo del pelirrojo sobresaltó al bicolor. Ninguno dormiría esa noche, el frío les calaba los huesos. _

—_Es tu culpa, Hiwatari —sentención Yuriy, frustrado y enojado más consigo mismo que con su compañero, pero con un orgullo lo bastante grande como para impedir culparse a sí mismo._

— _¡¿Mí culpa?! —casi gritó, enojado y recalcando la palabra "mí". — ¡Tú seguiste el juego, tonto!_

— _¡Pero fuiste tú el que rompió esa cosa primero, bruto! —dijo el pelirrojo usando un alto tono de voz, mas no llegando a ser grito._

— _¡Tu luchabas conmigo! ¡Fue tu culpa también, estúpido! —terminó de decir le niño._

— _¡Tú me retaste, genio! —comentó con sarcasmo._

—_Gracias ya lo sabía —contestó Kai fingiendo sentirse alagado por la palabra._

—_Más genia es la cucaracha de tu cama —dijo volteándose y viendo hacia la cama del niño._

— _¿Cucaracha? —dijo el otro un tanto asustado, siempre le habían causado repulsión los insectos, principalmente las cucarachas. Una risita burlona se escuchó provenir de la cama contraria, notando así que había caído en una trampa/broma muy mala. —Retrasado._

—_Miedoso._

—_Insoportable._

—_Estúpido._

—_Idiota._

—_Cerebro de…_

_El insulto fue interrumpido por los horribles gritos que se oyeron desde afuera. Los dos se quedaron estáticos, sintiéndose incapaces de moverse. Los gritos atronadores se oyeron por todo el pasillo, gritos suplicantes acompañados de pasos estruendosos de quien es arrastrado por los corredores._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No, no, no! —gritaban. Parecía que era más de una sola persona, puesto que las tonalidades eran distintas, pero todas eran las voces de los niños de la misma abadía._

_Por momentos los gritos se alejaron, pero no por eso dejaron de ser audibles. Estruendo en medio del silencio de la noche hizo que a los dos pequeños se les helara la sangre. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para que esos pobre chicos imploraran con semejante desesperación? Se estremecieron más por la sola idea de pensar algo tan terrible, al sentir que el frío se colaba de repente por la puerta y cesaba acompañado del sonido escandaloso de una puerta cerrada con brusquedad._

_Kai dio prácticamente un salto en la cama y se sentó en el colchón. A pesar del frío que le recorría el cuerpo, algo dentro de sí le hizo desear correr hacia esos niños y ayudarlos, no podía ser algo tan espantoso. Por el contrario, Yuriy apretó fuertemente las sábanas y se encogió un poco en su misma posición, como si buscara esconderse de esos sonidos a los cuales sus oídos se habían acostumbrado, pero no su mente. _

— _¿Qué fue… eso? —dijo en un susurro Kai, sin siquiera moverse de su posición y mirando a su compañero de cuarto que sólo era un bulto negro a su lado, por la falta de luz._

—_Traslado —dijo solamente el niño mirado la figura deforme de su compañero, que parecía más bien una sombra oscura._

— _¿Traslado? —repitió el bicolor sin comprender del todo y volviendo a recostarse. _

_La voz de Yuriy había sonado quebradiza, como si estuviera al borde del llanto. No, a él nunca lo habían castigado en el tiempo que llevaba en la abadía, puesto que nunca había perdido, pero sabía por fuentes semi-confiables, que son sus pocos amigos, que esos gritos sólo significaban algo muy malo. Sin embargo, ante los ojos rojos que resaltaron en medio de la oscuridad de su dormitorio, los cuales le miraban exigiendo una explicación, no tuvo otra opción que contar lo poco que sabía y lo feo que le resultaba la sola mención de dichas prácticas._

—_Durante esta época del año, hace más frío en las celdas del "Ala Norte" que en las del "Ala Sur", por lo que los… tipos esos —dijo después de unos segundos de pensar lo que eran, pero sin encontrar la palabra adecuada, —trasladan a algunos de los "castigados" al "Ala Norte"._

— _¿Las celdas están cerca? —preguntó Kai, quien siempre había estado en las alas este y oeste, por lo que poco sabía sobre las celdas del norte o el sur._

—_Sí… al final del pasillo… bajando por las escaleras… —contestó con un hilo de voz, como si ni siquiera quisiera pensar en esos lugares._

_Kai volvió a recostarse en la cama. Nuevamente a ambos les invadió el frío. En ese momento se sintieron afortunados de estar en esa helada habitación, puesto que si hacía semejante frío allí, no querían siquiera imaginarse qué se sentiría estando allá abajo. La sola idea les producía una angustia sumamente grande. Se cubrieron un poco más con la sábana, sin lograr ni un poco de calor._

_Cuando habían pasado unos minutos y sus mentes se hubieron tranquilizado de la conmoción por esos horribles gritos, un golpe en la puerta les sobresaltó. Parecía arañazos o simples golpes con la misma desesperación que se los había escuchado recién. Se quedaron quietos, casi temiendo que se abriera la puerta. Ninguno se movió._

_Yuriy, a pesar de estar de frente a Kai y de espaldas a la puerta, cerró fuertemente los ojos. En su mente pasaba el rotundo deseo de que se fueran, de que la pobre alma que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, rogando por que le prestaran un poco de atención, se resignara a ese destino y se fuera. Kai esperaba que la puerta se abriera, miraba lo poco que podía ver del picaporte de ésta, si la puerta se abría sería su oportunidad de salir corriendo, o como sea, encontraría calor en algún otro lado, donde sea._

— _¡Ahí está! —gritó una voz masculina, era la de un adulto. Los pasos corriendo, acercándose a la habitación de los dos niños, parecieron los de una manada de lobos por su presa._

— _¡No! ¡Abran! ¡No! —los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. Kai vio, a través de la oscuridad y con cierta dificultad, como Yuriy tapaba sus oídos con la almohada, parecía realmente consternado por esos sonidos, y eso que era él el que dormía en esa habitación._

_El forcejeo detrás de la puerta era audible, hasta que los sonidos cesaron y permanecieron los gritos desgarradores del pobre niño que llevaban a la celda. Rogaba, imploraba, incluso sonaba capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo mandaran allá abajo. Por momentos Kai le dio la razón a resistirse tanto, pero en unos segundos se encontró presa del miedo. Con un terror así era más que obvio que los niños serían capaces de matar al adversario con tal de no sufrir un castigo así. _

_Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, Yuriy quitó la almohada que apagaba esos sonidos que hacían meses le torturaban y no le dejaban dormir. No se acostumbraba y cada vez que los oía, esos alaridos, esos ruegos, los insultos, cada vez sentía que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y regresar con su familia. Mas todavía permanecía en él los recuerdos de la calle y sabía que si se iba estaría solo, no tendría a ningún amigo que le sirviera de soporte para no dejarse morir. _

— _¿Te asustan? —escuchó de repente que le dijo su compañero de cuarto. Estaba oscuro por lo que intentó enfocar bien la silueta negra, logrando divisar dos ojos rojos que le contemplaban. _

_No pudo contestar a esa pregunta. Si decía la verdad, que sí le asustaban, estaría exponiendo una debilidad ante ese niño molesto que se burlaría de él por su cobardía, o peor, estaría sintiéndose débil y doblegado ante alguien. Por otro lado, si decía que no, su voz sonaría tan delatora y temblorosa que causaría la carcajada inmediata del otro._

_Con el silencio siendo la única respuesta, Kai interpretó esto como una afirmación. ¿A Yuriy le asustan los simples gritos de los condenados? Pensar en eso le hizo reír levemente, una risita tan burlona como inocente. Aunque él también se había sobresaltado, no sintió un temor muy grande, quizá con el tiempo se acostumbre rápido. Después de todo, eso se merecen por ser débiles, ¿o no?_

— _¿En serio, te asustan? —dijo de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta. —Pensé que estarías acostumbrado. _

—_Pues no… no me acostumbro —habló por primera vez el pelirrojo. _

—_Pero después de años aquí… ¿no te…? —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido._

—_No nací aquí, ¿sabes? —le interrumpió Yuriy, siendo incapaz de contenerse ante las palabras de su compañero._

_La voz sonó tan cortante, tan horriblemente segura que hizo que el más pequeño de los dos dudara de sí. ¿Acaso no le temía? ¿Entonces porqué no se lo negó? No entendía a ese niño, definitivamente no le entendía. Era insoportable, simplemente eso._

_Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero el sueño no acudía a ellos, estaban demasiado fríos como para dormirse. No sentían los dedos de los pies, tampoco la cara y mucho menos los brazos o las piernas, que sólo se flexionaban sobre sí buscando calor. _

_Kai jaló de la sábana, pero sólo logró que éstas se desdoblaran de abajo del colchón y se extendieran hacia arriba. Sí, se logró cubrir más arriba de los hombros, pero los pies quedaron descubiertos. Por esa misma razón gruñó y se sentó en la cama. Miró a su lado, el cuerpo quieto pero cuyos ojos todavía permanecían abiertos, le hizo darle una idea. Pensó que quizá debería abstenerse en su idea y dejar su orgullo intacto, pero el viento helado que se coló por debajo de la puerta le hizo tragarse su orgullo._

_De un tiró arrancó la sábana de la cama y se puso de pie. Estaba descalzo y el suelo helado, mas era la misma temperatura de su cuerpo por lo que apenas sí tiritó al entrar en contacto con la superficie. El ruidito apenas audible de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo, aunque fuera de pie, sobresaltó al pelirrojo que no veía claramente la silueta que se acercaba. Elevó un poco la cabeza, mas sin poder distinguir bien de quién se trataba._

_Se sobresaltó más cuando sintió como una manta era arroja sobre sí, o mejor expresado, sobre su cama. Yuriy se sentó en ese momento, presa de la curiosidad. Cuando distinguió que la sábana, por la textura, era una copia exacta de la suya, es decir, era de la cama de Kai, comprendió que la persona parada al lado era su compañero de cuarto._

— _¿Qué haces? —dijo fingiendo enojo._

—_Si dormimos juntos, nos calentaremos —contestó el otro niño, sin ningún tinte de maldadl, sólo estaba el enojo por tener que recurrir a ese medio con tal de no congelarse. —Ahora muévete —habló en tono de orden, sentándose en la litera._

—_Espera… ¡Oye! —intentó negarse Ivanov, pero era demasiado tarde, dado que Kai ya se había acostado a su lado y cubierto con ambas sábanas. _

— _¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí? —comentó el nieto de Voltaire claramente enojado por estar así. _

_Aunque Yuriy intentó moverse un poco, no pudo alejarse mucho del cuerpo del japonés, la cama estaba hecha para una sola persona, no para dos. Por esa misma razón los dos pudieron verse a los ojos, incluso en medio de la noche, siendo la distancia que los separaba sumamente escaza. El cuerpo helado del contrario le hizo estremecer, estaba completamente helado, al igual que el suyo. _

_A regañadientes, los dos se acercaron mucho entre sí, buscando calor. Terminaron en un abrazo que a ninguno le gustaba. Pero para su suerte la temperatura corporal de su compañero y las sábanas sobre ellos les hicieron elevar un poco su temperatura. Por primera vez en esa noche los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, estrechándose más y apretándose con fuerza. Hacía mucho que ninguno dormía abrazado de alguien, entiéndase madre o padre, por lo que ese contacto les traía una nostalgia inesperada._

—_Ah… Kai —le llamó Yuriy, viendo que el menor no se movía y que aún permanecía despierto. Como respuesta recibió un sonido gutural que entendió como un "¿si?", por lo que siguió diciendo: — ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?_

—_No lo sé… Supongo que… desde que tengo memoria —contestó pensando un poco. No, él no recordaba nada que no fuera la abadía, no recordaba alguna vez haber salido de allí. Apenas sí tenía el vago recuerdo de su padre que le abrazaba y su madre que le besaba, pero era lo único que tenía como recuerdo de otro lugar. — ¿Tu?_

—_Hace siete meses —respondió rápidamente. Incluso a él le pareció extraño que hablara tan fríamente de los que eran los meses más feos de su vida. Entonces recordó que había vivido meses mucho peores, al menos en ese lugar podía comer algo y no tendría tanto frío como en la calle._

— _¿Hace tan poco? —preguntó Kai sobresaltado. Como recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza, siguió hablando —. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

—_Boris. Él me trajo… a mí y a un amigo —contestó simplemente, como si fuera algo obvio._

_Los minutos pasaron, estaban pensativos. Saber del oponente quizá no era la mejor opción, no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasaba a semejante insoportable, pero una chispa de curiosidad les hizo volver a mirarse. Una media sonrisa se les dibujó en el rostro, era la primera vez que hablaban tranquilamente, puesto que cuando destruían las cámaras no había diálogo, sino una simple acción de violencia, un deseo de destrucción muy extraño. Ahora era distinto, un poco de frío les había ablandado esa coraza que ellos mismos habían formado para no ser lastimados._

— _¿Cuál? —dijo de repente Kai._

— _¿Cuál, qué? —inquirió Yuriy, siendo tomado por sorpresa._

— _¿Cuál amigo, tonto? ¿El bajito narigón, e alto y musculoso o el que parece desteñido con lavandina? —preguntó Hiwatari, quien todavía no conocía a ninguno de ellos por sus nombres, sólo de haberlos visto con su compañero de cuarto._

_Yuriy comenzó a reír. Si bien nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kai hiciera chistes, que lo dijera en serio le daba más risa aún. Horriblemente para ellos y su orgullo así comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas, dándose cuenta de que compartían más cosas de las que hubieran imaginado. _

_La charla rondaba por cosas infantiles y casi sin sentido, después de todo sólo eran niños de ocho y nueve años, ya suficientemente maduros eran para sus edades. Rieron por lo bajo al contarse anécdotas sobre los amigos que tenían o los pocos chicos que les hablaban, en caso de Kai. Llegando a ese punto las risas se detuvieron, por momentos Kai se sentía cada vez más solo. Inclusive el antipático de su compañero de cuarto tenía amigos, él por sólo ser Hiwatari no tenía ni un mísero niño que le dijera algo agradable. El único que hasta ese momento había sido amable con él era Yuriy y eso que discutían a más no poder._

— _¿No te molesta? —dijo de repente el pelirrojo, notando lo incómodo que estaba su compañero en esa charla._

— _¿El qué? —contestó, sumido nuevamente en un silencio pensativo._

—_Estar solo, no tener amigos —respondió sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo sentir mal._

—_No… Te terminas acostumbrando… y a veces me siento bien así —contestó con una sonrisa que apenas sí había esbozado._

—_A veces —le recalcó. —Pero a veces no, ¿en serio te acostumbras? —indagó el otro, tocando donde más dolía, mas sin darse cuenta._

—…_No… —contestó después de unos milisegundos de silencio y de pensarlo bien. —Odio almorzar solo… —confesó bajando la mirada. Se sintió sumamente triste en ese instante. _

—_Perdón… —dijo Yuriy y de inmediato cambió de tema, ahora dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo sentir mal al bicolor._

_Siguieron conversando por unos minutos más, cada vez tomando más confianza. Por fin, después de un buen tiempo, se comenzaban a llevar bien, como si recién se conocieran. Una extraña confianza se ciñó alrededor de ellos, inevitablemente ambos se estaban volviendo amigos en el preciso instante en que se pusieron de acuerdo para romper las cámaras de seguridad, pero quizá nunca pasó por sus cabezas la posibilidad de ver al otro como tal._

— _¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir Yuriy, siendo interrumpido por un bostezo, —no eres tan insoportable como pensaba, Kai._

—_Tu tampoco, Yuriy —respondió el otro y bostezó también. —Amigo —dijo quedándose dormido._

_Yuriy sonrió y también se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Los dos durmieron abrazados esa noche, siendo calentados con el cuerpo ajeno, con una sonrisa en su rostro pese a que pasaban por un castigo. Por primera vez estuvieron felices de no dormir sólos en la habitación. Y como las sábanas no les serían devueltas en un futuro muy cercano, a la mañana siguiente juntaron las camas de manera que estuvieran una al lado de la otra y así compartieran las pocas dos o tres frazadas que aún quedaban en la habitación. _

– – –

**Nota final:** bien, eh aquí el capítulo… Sé que no lo merezco pero agradecería un comentario, aunque más no sea para que me expresaran su enojo, disgusto, desagrado u opinión, y si quieren también las amenazas ^^. Mil y un gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, me hace feliz saber que alguien lee esta historia ^^. Acá traigo el cap 5, espero lo disfruten…**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Takao Aoki, no mío.

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en kursiva son recuerdos.

**Advertencias: **no considero que haya violencia, por ende, ninguna.

**Extras:** -

– – –

**Contexto general:**** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Bayblade**

**Capítulo V: Soldados en la guerra**

_**Comedor Central (Abadía)**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**1995**_

_Inconscientemente, los dos comenzaron a hacerse amigos siendo amparados por la cercanía que pasaban a la noche y la poca privacidad que les otorgaba la falta de micrófono en el cuarto. Evidentemente, Boris no pensaba seguir malgastando dinero en un par de chiquillos que se deleitaban con destrozar una costosa cámara de seguridad sólo por diversión. Así fue como de a poco fueron haciéndose más cercanos y nuevas emociones les hacían sonreír con la idea de regresar a su dormitorio en las noches._

_A pesar de que en el día pocas veces se hablaban o se miraban, debido a que, principalmente, Kai era un año más joven por lo que recibía un entrenamiento diferente y más por ser el nieto de Voltaire y pieza fundamental del plan de éste. Cuando llegaban a su dormitorio y se acostaban comenzaban a hablar como no lo hacían en el día. Quizá por ello fue que prontamente se sintieron grandes amigos y ya no se peleaban tanto como antes._

_Durante una de sus conversaciones previas a dormir, comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales e instintivamente terminaron platicando de los amigos de Yuriy. A raíz de ello empezó una serie de anécdotas y comentarios provenientes de la boca del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, para su compañero no todo era tan genial como parecía. Prontamente terminó manifestándole la gran envidia que sentía al oírlo hablar sobre sus amigos. Le confesó sentirse realmente solo en algunos momentos del día, le dijo que principalmente durante el almuerzo. El pelirrojo recordó la primera charla civilizada que compartieron. Lamentablemente, incluso después de que Kai se hubiera dormido, no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza._

_Esa mañana, todo transcurrió como siempre. Los entrenamientos fueron iguales de intensos que todos los días, por momentos se les confundían los días y ni siquiera recordabas si era martes o miércoles, pero regresaban a la realidad cuando miraban el almanaque de la pared. Después de que los chequearon por última vez, para poder hacer comparaciones y llenar las estadísticas correspondientes, los dejaron libres por unas dos o tres horas, dependiendo del día y de las ganas de Boris, para almorzar._

_Todos los niños se formaron en fila delante de la mesada donde dos cocineras les servían. A pesar de que todos querían que les atendiera la más anciana, debido a la amabilidad de ésta, a muchos les tocaba una mujer cuarentona que muy pocas veces les dirigía miradas amables. De las pocas personas que realmente les miraban con una sonrisa la cocinera más vieja era la única que no fingía para sacarles provecho. Todos, inclusive los, ahora, cinco chicos más duros del "Ala Norte" le sonreían con gratitud. _

_Yuriy y sus amigos se encaminaron, una vez que obtuvieron su almuerzo –que consistía en una masa que apenas sí tenía forma de puré con una ensalada verde de quién sabe qué verdura y un jugo que lo que menos tenía era sabor–, hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaban ubicada casi en el centro del comedor. Desde allí podían ver al resto de las mesas e ignorarlas, haciendo gala de ser de los cuatro mejores de la abadía. _

_Tan pronto como comenzaron a comer la charla entre Ivan, el niño que Kai había calificado de enano narigón, Sergei, el musculoso según Kai, y Bryan, el desteñido con lavandina de acuerdo con la descripción del mismísimo Kai, se hizo presente. Si bien a ninguno le gustaba hablar de más, siempre disfrutaban de discutir entre ellos. Inclusive a Yuriy le agradaba discutir, sin llegar a pelearse, no obstante esta vez se mostraba algo pensativo. Por la cabeza del pelirrojo todavía pasaba la idea de ser amigo del bicolor, no sólo por la noche, sino que fuera uno más de ellos._

_El nieto de Voltaire retiró su bandeja con comida, había tenido la mala suerte de recibir la mirada despectiva de la más joven de las cocineras. Tal vez por esa misma razón sus ojos se centraron en Yuriy. Por primera vez en su corta vida, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero de cuarto le hablase y le dijese algo durante el día. Se sentía solo, muy solo, quería a alguien para hablar, alguien con quien reír, pero muchos ni lo querían cerca. Por esta última razón los mismos niños lo habían desplazado hasta hacerlo comer en la mesa más alejada._

_Ivanov siguió con la mirada cada lento paso de su compañero de habitación. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Kai casi le suplicaba con su solo mirar que le invitara a comer con ellos, que le dijera a los demás que eran amigos. Pero el silencio era lo único que recibía como respuesta. Yuriy deseaba gritarle que viniera con ellos, pero sabía que los demás ni siquiera lo conocían, ¿cómo podía pedirles que fueran amigos, así como ellos?, simplemente no podía hacer algo así, iba en contra de todo lo que habían formado entre ellos cuatro cuando prometieron cuidarse y ser sólo ellos y nadie más._

—…_Tienes razón —dijo sonriendo Bryan y luego miró al chico que tenía sentado al lado. — ¿Verdad, Yuriy? —le dijo, mas no recibió respuesta. El chico estaba sumido en la contemplación del niño bicolor que pasaba por el pasillo junto a su mesa. _

_Bryan miró en la misma dirección, logrando deducir fácilmente a quién observaba tan ensimismado su mejor amigo. Rápidamente recordó que le había comentado, hacía un par de semanas, que su compañero de cuarto era Kai Hiwatari. También recordaba que fue él mismo quien le dijo que debía de conocerlo mejor antes de juzgarlo. Pensó que quizá le había hecho caso._

— _¿Y cómo es? —preguntó de repente el chico, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo. Éste se sobresaltó levemente y comenzó a prestarle atención al niño a su lado, sin embargo notó como los otros dos, que estaban frente a él, le miraban extrañados._

— _¿Quién? —cuestionó fingiendo no comprender a quién se refería._

—_Pues él —contestó el otro, señalando disimuladamente al niño que caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la única mesa que estaba disponible para él, —tu compañero de cuarto._

—_Bueno… —comenzó a decir, cuando vio que los otros dos se volteaban y miraban al niño de ojos rojos con detenimiento. Ivan chasqueó la lengua, casi decepcionado, Sergei se mantuvo neutral, casi sin prestarle importancia._

—_Kai Hiwatari —dijo el rubio, regresando a su posición inicial._

—_Dicen que es arrogante, orgulloso, engreído, que se lleva el mundo por delante y se cree superior a los demás —siguió diciendo Ivan, dejando entrever el poco afecto que le tenía y que realmente cree lo que dicen los demás niños sin conocerlo._

— _¡Ah! ¡Es como Yuriy! —comentó risueño Bryan, recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte de éste, igualmente ni con eso se quedó callado._

—_De hecho… no es tan malo como parece —manifestó el pelirrojo sintiendo que por fin podía hablar sin interrupciones._

— _¡Pero es Hiwatari! —renegó un molesto Ivan, que no quería saber nada con la familia Hiwataria._

— _¿Y? —cuestionó el muchacho de cabello lavanda, siendo uno de los pocos en toda la abadía que no comprendía ese odio injustificado hacia cualquiera con ese apellido._

— _¿Y? Que es el nieto de Voltaire, el sujeto que nos tiene aquí matándonos entre nosotros —siguió diciendo Ivan._

_De esa forma se desató una pelea entre Bryan e Ivan, quienes se negaban a ser derrotados. La pelea rondaba entre saber si realmente todos los Hiwatari eran o no malos, para el más alto no era así, tenía fe en que no todos podían ser iguales. El más bajito decía que ese niño recibía los beneficios por ser el nieto del jefe de todo y por eso ellos no debían ni siquiera juntarse con él o serían la envidia de los demás niños. Recibir el rechazo de los demás significaba ser ignorados, saboteados, insultados y hasta golpeados por ellos. _

_Mientras los dos discutían, casi peleándose sobre la mesa, los otros dos niños intentaban no prestarles demasiada atención. Para Yuriy el haber armado tanto enredo entre su grupo, por el solo hecho de tener a Kai como compañero, era lo más tonto del mundo. Razón por la cual prefirió no comentar más nada. Sergei sólo suspiró, odiaba que se pelearan por cosas tan estúpidas, por lo que se resignó a seguir comiendo._

_El griterío en la mesa de los cuatro más fuertes ya molestaba al rubio más alto de todos allí, ya llevaban unos cuantos segundos así y era insoportable. Para colmo, la mirada perdida del pelirrojo en la sola contemplación del dichoso niño Hiwatari le crispaba los nervios. A pesar de toda la tensión que se formaba en sus músculos, Sergei se mantuvo comiendo tranquilamente, hasta terminar la mitad de su asquerosa comida. Solo en ese instante reaccionó y dejó los cubiertos a un lado, haciendo un fuerte ruido en el proceso._

—_Ya basta —dijo con autoritarismo, pero sin gritar. Los dos chicos le miraron y se quedaron callados, hasta el mismo Ivanov le prestó atención. El rubio se giró levemente. — ¡Hey, niño! —gritó._

_Kai ya había pasado la mesa donde estaban Yuriy y sus amigos, por lo que les daba la espalda. Se había convencido de que iba a ser otro día en el cual almorzaría sólo, por más que había prácticamente suplicado con la mirada a su amigo para que le invitara el silencio fue su única respuesta. O al menos eso pensó cuando escuchó el grito, sin embargo siguió caminando, seguro de que no era el único niño al que podían llamar._

— _¡Hiwatari! —escuchó por parte de la misma voz que le llamaba. Por eso mismo se giró, viendo que el niño que le había gritado era Sergei, el musculoso amigo de Yuriy._

_Lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos, hasta que el chico le hizo una seña que le indicó que se acercara a ellos. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kai, estaba feliz de que por fin, después de tantos años, almorzaría con alguien. Otro niño, o mejor, un grupo de niños le llamaban desde su mesa y le invitaban a almorzar con ellos. Si bien no iba a dejar que los demás notaran su alegría, caminó tranquilamente hasta los cuatro niñitos de la mesa del centro._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo, quien miró a su amigo con agradecimiento. El rubio había tenido la valentía que él mismo no había logrado tomar, había cumplido su mayor deseo y sin que siquiera se lo pidiera. Con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que se lo agradecía y con una sonrisa, Sergei le dijo sin palabras "de nada". Bryan se encogió de hombros, no le importaba demasiado que ese niñato fuera a su mesa y mucho menos que fuera Hiwatari. Lamentablemente, para Ivan no era todo genial, reprochaba por mil y un razones el comportamiento de su grupo de amigos, no los entendía. Por esa misma razón giró su cabeza y contempló con enojo a Sergei, sentado a su lado._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó casi a los gritos, claramente molesto por la decisión._

—_Lo invito a comer con nosotros —contestó con una sonrisa que lo único que hizo fue alimentar más la rabia de Ivan._

_Bryan sonrió triunfal sintiendo que al final él había tenido toda la razón en la discusión. Yuriy contemplaba con ilusión como el niño al que únicamente le había conocido miradas tristes y furiosas ahora le dirigiera una mirada cargada de alegría, aunque fuera sutil. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus demás amigos aceptaran a Kai y lo quisieran tal y como él lo apreciaba en ese momento. Desgraciadamente el que no lo aceptaría ni en un millón de años era Ivan. _

— _¡Pero…! —comenzó a decir, mas fue interrumpido por un exaltado Sergei._

—_Yuriy dijo que no era tan malo como parecía —contestó simplemente._

—_Si él lo dice, es verdad —le acompañó Bryan con una sonrisa triunfal y sacándole la lengua, burlándose por su fácil victoria._

_Yuriy no pudo contener una risita que indicaba que él también estaba satisfecho con la decisión que Sergei había tomado. A decir verdad, le agradaba que sus amigos lo defendieran de esa manera y que le creyeran a ese punto. En el fondo estaba feliz de saber que podría influenciarlos hasta que aceptaran a Kai tal y como era, aunque por otro lado, si lo querían a él que incluso era un poco más violento que Hiwatari, ¿por qué no habrían de apreciarlo también?_

—_Claro, debe ser verdad… Como los experimentos en las torres —comentó de repente Ivan, haciendo que los demás recordaran ese viejo incidente, que databa de unos meses atrás, antes de que a Yuriy le dieran su habitación definitiva._

_Todos recordaban eso, Yuriy les había dicho que había visto que a muchos niños los hacían subir a una de las cuatro torres de la abadía. Bryan y él, siendo que llevaban el mismo tiempo en la abadía, decidieron investigar por su cuenta. Mientras el niño de cabellos claros distraía a los guardias, el pelirrojo decidió aventurarse a ese lugar, en pos de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba arriba. Cuando bajó estaba más pálido que de costumbre y prácticamente salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación._

_El cuarto de Ivanov en ese momento era compartido con Bryan, Ivan, Sergei y dos niños más. Una noche Yuriy les dijo que había visto que hacían experimentos en niños en la torre a donde había ido. Muchos lo creyeron loco y le dijeron que no pensara estupideces, pero ante la insistencia de su nuevo amigo, los seis niños acordaron investigar por su cuenta. Lograron así un plan que resultó muy conveniente y que les permitió subir a la torre para ver que no había nada en ella. Era un simple desván, donde se guardaban las camas, sillas y demás muebles estropeados. Al menos cuatro niños se enojaron con Yuriy, quien les había asegurado haber visto un laboratorio. _

_A pelirrojo le costó mucho hacer que sus amigos le perdonasen, debido a que recibieron un duro castigo por aventurarse a las zonas no permitidas de la abadía. Logró que sus tres amigos actuales fingieran no sentir rencor alguno y se hicieran sus amigos definitivos, pero se ganó la zozobra de los otros dos niños de los cuales todavía recibía miradas de desprecio._

— _¡Había algo allí! ¡Yo lo vi! —gritó un consternado Yuriy. Recordar el hecho le molestaba, porque él estaba seguro de haber visto un laboratorio, que no estuviera cuando los demás fueron con él no significaba que no haya estado antes. Le molestaba que todos lo acusaran de mentiroso por ello._

—_Acordamos no hablar más sobre eso —sentenció el niño de cabellos lavandas, con una mirada seria._

— _¿Por qué el resto no lo vimos? —preguntó el bajito, ignorando completamente a su otro amigo._

— _¡No lo sé! ¡Yo vi algo allí! —volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que Kai ya estaba parado al lado de su mesa y estaba escuchando la situación sin saber exactamente qué pensar. _

—_Acéptalo… nos mentiste —dijo un tranquilo Ivan, sin ver al lado al niño que le miraba un poco enojado por la afirmación que hacía de su compañero de cuarto. —Mentiroso._

— _¡No le mentí a nadie! —gritó nuevamente Yuriy, odiando haber mencionado en algún momento lo que había visto o sospechado siquiera._

—_Oye, niño — habló por primera vez Kai, quien ya estaba más que arto de pensar que su compañero fuera un mentiroso tan empedernido. Los demás notaron que estaba parado a su lado, mas ninguno se había dado cuenta antes de tal hecho. —No sé mucho de amigos, pero alguien que acusa a otro de mentiroso no es amigo —comentó con una calma que contrastaba con su estado de ánimo._

— _¡¿Y tú qué opinas, Hiwatari?! Ni siquiera tienes un amigo mentiroso como Yuriy —le dijo Ivan, volviendo a darle la espalda. _

_Los demás miraron con cierto odio a su bajito camarada. Si bien ninguno creía ya en el laboratorio de la torre, sabían lo mucho que el tema molestaba a Yuriy, por lo que no lo hablaban y habían acordado nunca decirle algo sobre eso o siquiera recordar el suceso. Ahora Ivan se valía de ese pequeño problema para asegurar que su amigo era un completo mentiroso, no lo creían capaz de algo así, además pensaron que él quería a Yuriy como ellos. _

_Un silencio incómodo les invadió. Kai sintió sus mejillas hincharse de rabia. Él sabía que no tenía amigos y que el único ser en ese maldito lugar que le prestaba atención era el niño con el que compartía habitación, no necesitaba que viniera un enano narigón a decirle lo que ya sabía. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no quería golpearlo. Ya antes había peleado con Yuriy y sabía que éste defendería a sus amigos así lo hayan insultado de la peor manera. Sin embargo, ver cómo los otros dos miraban a Ivan; y solo contemplar el rostro enrojecido del pelirrojo, quizá por la vergüenza de recordar el hecho o por la frustración de que nadie le creyera; le hizo armarse de coraje._

— _¡Papov! —le gritó el niño de cabello bicolor, metiendo la mano en el puré aparentemente comestible de su propia bandeja. Cuando el pequeño de cabellos violetas volteó a ver cuál era la inquietud, su sorpresa no fue menor a la del resto de niños en la mesa. — ¡¿Qué opinas de esto?! —volvió a gritar antes de arrojarle el puñado de masa que tenía en la mano directamente en la cara._

_Un grito de sorpresa salió de la boca de Ivan, siendo acompañado de un "oh" por parte de Sergei y Yuriy y una risa burlona cortesía de Bryan. Éste último comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a su compañero de mesa lleno de esa asquerosa pasta que para lo único que servía era para pegar las servilletas debajo de la mesa. Inclusive una risa socarrona asomó por los labios de Kai con sólo contemplar su cara de enojo, frustración y sorpresa. _

—_Buena esa, Hiwatari —le felicitó un muy risueño Bryan._

_El gruñido del niño ruso fue evidente entre los de la mesa, de los cuales ya tres reían y Kai, aunque parado, acompañaba la ocasión mirándolo con superioridad. A pesar de estar cubierto con esa suerte de comida, Ivan tomó un poco de la que todavía conservaba en su plato y la arrojó desenfrenadamente al único parado allí. _

_Con un grito apenas audible, el nieto del dueño de la abadía se agachó y logró esquivar la bola de alimento que se dirigía a su cara. Lamentablemente, la misma siguió su trayectoria chocando contra la mejilla de uno de los niños de la mesa de al lado. Éste último, igual de enojado que Ivan, tomó de su plato un puñado y lo arrojó a los de la otra mesa, teniendo tan mala puntería que dio de lleno en Sergei. _

_El rubio, ofendido por tal equivocación, hizo lo mismo y lanzó un poco de su comida, estrellándose contra otra mesa. Para mala suerte de mayores, el lanzamiento fue con tal fuerza que salpicó a todos los que intentaban comer en ese mueble, razón por la cual comenzaron a aventarse la pasta a otros que creyeron se las había arrojado primero. Los gritos de frustración se hicieron presentes en toda la cafetería. Inclusive el mismo Bryan y Yuriy se armaron contra los futuros lanzamientos de sus compañeros de abadía. _

— _¡Guerra de comida! —resonó el grito de alguien que ya estaba divirtiéndose con la situación._

_Con ese grito descarado, todos tomaron posiciones de combate y arrojaron sus respectivos alimentos a cuanto niño se les pasase por el frente. Los de la mesa del centro se desquitaron con los demás, defendiéndose de los ataques. Si bien no eran un grupo violento, les encantaba cualquier cosa que involucrara golpear, quizá por eso mismo Kai encajó tan bien en el mini-batallón que formaron entre los cinco._

_Restos de comida volaron por todo el comedor, estrellándose en las paredes, cayendo al suelo, estampándose contra el cuerpo de algún niño. Manchas de quién sabe qué cosa se desplegaron por todos lados, entre risas e insultos de los autores de tales actos. Si bien estaban cubiertos de comida y de líquido, puesto que los jugos igual de asquerosos también volaron por todos lados, se estaban divirtiendo. Inclusive, como estaba prohibido ese tipo de actos de violencia, los pocos encargados de cuidarlos los intentaron detener, y ellos también terminaron llenos de comida y tuvieron que irse del comedor con tal de que no siguieran atacándolos._

_Pasaron así unos geniales segundos, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron como los niños que eran. Por primera vez gritaron lo que quisieron, se dijeron lo que sentían mientras se arrojaban lo que tenían en la mano y algunas sillas volaron. La bronca que reprimieron durante mucho tiempo, contra sus compañeros o contra las mismas autoridades o por el simple hecho de estar allí sin posibilidades de marcharse, fueron descargadas en esa guerrilla de chiquillos casi tan inocente como el motivo por el que empezó._

_Lamentablemente, en cuestión de minutos, unos pasos atronadores se hicieron escuchar entre el griterío que se había armado. Con los ojos atónitos e irradiados con la ira que ameritaba el hecho, el jefe de la abadía avanzó hacia el comedor, mas al no recibir el merecido respeto porque los niños estaban ocupados en otra cosa, se detuvo en seco y miró aún más enojado._

— _¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! —gritó exasperado y tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta por el paso del aire._

_De inmediato, con el terror que los invadió, los niños se quedaron petrificados en sus posiciones. Quienes tenían comida en las manos la dejaron caer, otros se escondieron detrás de las sillas y otros se arrojaron al suelo con tal de protegerse de una amenaza que ni sabían cuál podía ser, sólo algunos pocos quedaron de pie y miraron valientemente el semblante de Boris. El jefe de la abadía parecía que podía echar humo por las orejas, estaba rojo de cólera, de rabia, en ese instante lo único que quería era lanzar una bomba nuclear a los malditos chiquillos. _

— _¿Quién fue? —dijo en tono bajo, pero sin recibir respuesta. A menos que el temblor que recorrió los cuerpos de los chicos o que el ruido de uno de los más pequeños estallando en llanto pueda ser considerado como una respuesta coherente. — ¡¿Quién comenzó?! —dijo a los gritos, causando como reacción el grito y llanto de los nuevos y más chiquitos. _

_Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos y de a poco las vistas se fueron volteando o mirando hacia la derecha o a la izquierda o al frente con más énfasis. Lentamente Boris siguió las vistas aterradas de los niños que se centraban en la mesa que más temía que fuera, no porque quisiera a esos chicos, sino porque eran los que más odiaba por su altanería y forma de ser tan pedante, orgullos y presumida. En parte le hubiera gustado que hubieran sido otros, para variar._

_La mesa del centro del salón, la mesa que siempre ocupaba su grupo de revoltosos favoritos, el grupo al que tiempo atrás hubiera sacado de la abadía de no ser porque son los más fuertes del "Ala Norte". Con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados se plantó frente a la mesa y les miró severamente. _

_Bryan, que estaba parado sobre el mueble y con un poco de comida en la mano, listo para arrojarla pero que la dejó caer inmediatamente, se bajó al suelo. Ivan, quien estaba sobre una silla por le simple hecho de ser muy bajito y no ver a los demás, también se bajó de la misma. Sergei estaba parado al lado de la mesa, preparado para arrojar lo que tenía en la mano, mas siendo incapaz de lanzarlo a Boris, lo dejó caer. _

—_Uno… dos… tres —los contó Boris con la voz ronca y señalándolos con el dedo. —Me falta uno… _

_Sintiéndose llamado, Yuriy asomó la cabeza por debajo de la madera y junto a él se asomó Kai. Ambos, sintiéndose suficientemente cubiertos de alimento, decidieron refugiarse bajo la mesa y esperar a que todo terminara. Pese al ruido, se habían distraído lo suficiente como para no escuchar el silencio cuando todo se hizo. Lo único que oyeron fue a Boris, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran balas contra ellos. _

_Una mueca de fastidio y sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de jefe. Como si no le fuera suficiente con tener que soportar a cuatro, ahora eran cinco. Cinco niños fastidiosos que, aunque le tenían un miedo atroz, no dejaban de hacer de las suyas y desobedecer las reglas. Al menos eran de los mejores y si los mejores se rozaban con los mejores era una buena señal de progreso. Lo único que esperaba era que el instinto competitivo aflorara en ellos para que se hicieran añicos unos contra otros y así quedaran los más fuertes. Igualmente, habían roto una regla y merecían un castigo._

—_Alinéense —ordenó el hombre como si fuera el general de un ejército, en parte lo era, dado que "sus chicos" acataban todas y cada una de sus órdenes sin objetar. O al menos casi todos lo hacían._

_Inmediatamente, los cinco niños se colocaron en fila delante de Boris, con los pies juntos y firmes como los mejores soldados que eran. Kai se colocó a la izquierda del sujeto, a su lado estaba Yuriy, ambos se negaron a separarse debido a que el bicolor tenía más afinidad con su compañero de cuarto y, al menos por ahora, se sentía algo incómodo al lado de los demás. En el centro del grupito de cinco se colocó Sergei, con su mirada dura e impenetrable que daba a conocer su carácter tranquilo pero fuerte, aún siendo un simple niño. Al lado de éste Bryan miraba a su superior con una furia que pocas veces le daba a alguien. El último de la fila era el más bajito, Ivan, quien temblaba sutilmente debido al temor al futuro castigo que, en vez de fortalecer su carácter, había hecho que sintiera un miedo implacable._

_Boris los miró con severidad, clavando la vista en cada uno de ellos de manera individual. Sólo buscaba asustarlos y hacer que tomaran conciencia de la magnitud del castigo que recibirían, aunque no fuera muy grande. Apretaba los puños ante la frustración de no lograr su cometido con tanta facilidad, por algo eran los mejores del ala norte, por no decir de toda la abadía, mas debía de ocultar esa realidad por el temor a que se creyeran superiores a él inclusive. Cuando finalizó la observación se percató de la cantidad de niños chismosos que se habían juntado a su alrededor y lo miraban como quien realiza una actuación. Los miró furioso a ellos también._

— _¿Cuál es el espectáculo? —dijo enojado. — ¡Vayan a lavarse! ¡Tienen treinta minutos! Luego preséntense para el entrenamiento —les ordenó con la voz firme que tanto le caracterizaba._

—_Pero, señor —le interrumpió bajito uno de los cuidadores, que se había colocado detrás de Boris, casi escoltándolo entre el grupo de niños ruidosos. El hombre se volteó y le contempló con hastío, haciendo que continuara: —No alcanzarán las duchas para que se bañen en tan poco tiempo._

—_Ese no es mi problema, es de ellos. Que se las ingenien como con esta guerrita —contestó simplemente y en un tono casi de burla. — ¡Todos fuera, ya! —gritó a modo de orden. _

_Todos los chicos salieron del comedor lo más rápido que pudieron. Se pelearían por las duchas, tendrían que bañarse al menos tres en el mismo cubito de dos por dos que ocupaban y todo en treinta minutos, no había tiempo que perder parloteando. Así se quedaron sólo los cinco chicos de la mesa del centro, el jefe de la abadía y dos de los guardias que le habían acompañado. _

_El clima se había puesto muy pesado. La mirada petrificante de Boris clavada en los cinco chicos, al tiempo que caminaba delante de ellos, parecía que había logrado evaporar el mismísimo aire de alrededor. Las respiraciones agitadas de los niños era el único sonido medianamente audible en ese comedor ahora solitario. Tenían miedo al castigo que recibirían, pero no se arrepentían de lo que habían provocado, era lo más divertido que hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo. _

_Finalmente, tras unos breves segundos, Boris se detuvo delante de Kai. Éste apenas sí respiraba con la mirada del sujeto puesta en él por tanto tiempo. Luego de eso elevó la vista y miró a los demás, sin embargo no se movió del frente de Kai._

— _¿Quién comenzó? —dijo en un tono que simulaba su enojo._

_El niño bicolor estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente, dando a conocer la identidad de quien había sido el primero en arrojar algo, quien comenzó todo –aunque todo hubiera comenzado con los comentarios ofensivos de Ivan–. Hubiera dado el paso que lo llevaría a hacerse responsable, de no ser porque alguien lo tomó de su remera, jalándolo hacia atrás. La mano que lo sostuvo era la de Yuriy, quien se negaba a dejar que se hiciera responsable él solo por un error cometido por todos. Además ellos tenían un código que él pensaba aplicar con Kai._

_Viendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta por parte de Hiwatari, de quien esperaba mayor cooperación, Boris comenzó a caminar de nuevo delante de cada uno de los chicos. Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la gran sala, lo que aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente. Parecía que inclusive los dos hombres que "custodiaban" a Boris estaban nerviosos, por no decir temerosos._

— _¿Tú comenzaste? —preguntó de repente, plantándose delante de Ivan y mirándolo tan fijamente que el pobre niño tembló de pies a cabeza. _

_El ruso estuvo a punto de señalar a Kai como el que inició todo, lo cual era verdad, no obstante para suerte del bicolor, Bryan logró pellizcar con suficiente fuerza la mano del pequeño, logrando que guardara silencio. De inmediato el chico sintió como su piel era retorcida por la mano de su amigo, de manera tal que el jefe de la abadía no se diera cuenta. Tuvo que ahogar el grito que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta, si llegaba a hablar sabía que la iba a pasar peor que en el castigo que el hombre le daría._

_Con un gruñido, y sintiéndose insatisfecho con las respuestas que lograba obtener, el hombre decidió probar suerte con los otros tres niños. Sin embargo, sabía que si Ivan, el más temeroso de los cuatro, no hablaba; al igual que Kai, quien era el más nuevo de los cinco, no hablaba tampoco, iba a ser muy difícil que los otros tres lo hicieran._

— _¿Cuál es la gracia, Kuznetsov? —preguntó al ver una ligera risita por parte del niño._

_Para Bryan, ver cómo su amigo se ponía rojo con tal de aguantar el dolor que él mismo le proporcionaba, era muy divertido. Más allá de lo negativa de su propia situación, no podía ocultar su risita burlona mucho más de lo que ya hacía. Finalmente, viendo que Boris desistía de su intento de hacer hablar a Ivan, lo soltó. Pero la risa persistió en su cara, sin pasar de sea percibida por el hombre dueño del interrogatorio._

—_Nada —dijo únicamente, sin pensar otra respuesta mejor, pero siendo interpretada como una burla hacia el jefe, quien no dudó ni cinco segundos en darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El niño se retorció en su sitio y cayó de rodillas al piso, llevándose las manos a la zona afectada. _

— _¡Bryan! —exclamó Yuriy, haciendo el amague de acercarse a él y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. _

— _¡Quieto, Ivanov! —le señaló Boris a modo de orden. Yuriy le hizo caso y se quedó quieto, regresando a su posición inicial. Con una sonrisa triunfante, Boris se volvió hacia Sergei. —Petrov, ayúdalo —le ordenó, —a menos que seas el culpable —siguió diciendo, intentando forzar la personalidad del niño y hacerlo reaccionar._

_Sin siquiera inmutarse y guardando la calma por la que tanto se le apreciaba, Sergei se acercó a su amigo en silencio y le colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, dejando que éste se apoyara en los suyos. De a poco y con un quejido, Bryan se puso de pie y sonrió levemente a su compañero como muestra de agradecimiento. Una vez que estuvieron de pie, contemplaron a Boris con el mismo odio e indiferencia con que siempre lo miraban cada uno. _

_Un suspiro casi mudo salió de la garganta de Yuriy. Estaba feliz de que Kai no fuera descubierto, pero le molestaba que sus amigos pagaran por algo que no había sido su culpa. Lamentablemente, su mirada de vulnerabilidad fue muy visible para Boris, el hombre siempre había tenía bien vigilado a ese niñito que le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza a la semana. _

—_Entonces… ¿tu eres el culpable, Ivanov? —le preguntó al niño con el veneno siendo escupido en cada palabra. _

_Yuriy le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, antes de bajarla y mirar el suelo. Su cabeza no se había movido, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso. No iba a decir la verdad, eso era seguro, pero tampoco pensaba echarle la culpa a los demás, no quería que todos fueran castigados. A pesar de su corta edad, él prefería que le castigaran a él en vez de a alguno de sus amigos. Con ese pensamiento elevó la cabeza y miró a Boris con superioridad, no tan digna de un niño, sino más bien digna de un guerrero. _

—_Todos fuimos —resonó la voz de Sergei, antes de que el pelirrojo diera un paso al frente. _

—_Sí —le secundó Bryan, después Ivan, aunque a fuerza de un pellizco por parte del de cabellos lavandas._

_Sorprendido por el compañerismo que mostraban los amigos de su amigo, Kai sintió una gran admiración. Deseó pertenecer a ese grupo, ser uno más de esos niños que se lanzaban al abismo todos juntos y casi tomados de la mano. Por eso mismo también miró desafiante al hombre parado delante de ellos._

—_Sí —dijo Kai también, asegurándose de no ser menos que los demás._

—_Sí, todos fuimos —contestó Yuriy, ahora con una mirada igual a la de sus amigos. Por su mente no pasaba la sola idea de dejar que Ivan asumiera la responsabilidad, a pesar de que le había tratado de mentiroso. En ese aspecto seguía siendo un niño de unos nueve años, tan inocente que no necesitaba que le pidieran perdón para perdonar._

_Ante la mirada desafiante de los chicos, Boris elevó aún más cabeza, haciéndoles notar lo pequeños que eran ante él. Lamentablemente, ese simple gesto no servía con ese grupito de revoltosos, para ellos eso era un simple gesto, el cual aprenderían a imitar con el tiempo. De esa manera, les dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos. Por esos breves segundos, los cinco suspiraron con alivio, pensando que todo había terminado, mas notaron que se habían equivocado cuando lo vieron devolverse._

—_Con que todos, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro. De esas que ponía cada vez que estaba a punto de deleitarse con el dolor ajeno, sin embargo estaba consiente de que no podía hacerlos sufrir demasiado, por el simple hecho de considerar una guerra de comida como un delito menor. Sólo quería que sufrieran un poco._

—_Entonces, supongo que no les molestará tener todos el castigo, ¿no? —volvió a hablar Boris con esa misma sonrisa y ese mismo tono._

— _¿Castigo? —repitió en tono bajo Kai, sabiendo de antemano que eso no era algo bueno. _

_A pesar del miedo que les provocaba esa sola palabra, –debido a que "castigo" se había convertido en sinónimo de frío, golpes, dolor, llanto, tristeza, soledad y muchas más palabras que, según los rumores, acarreaban los castigos en esa abadía– ninguno mostró temor. A excepción de Kai, quien habiéndose unido hacía un tiempo al grupo no comprendía cómo funcionaban entre ellos. Por esa misma razón, Yuriy le tomó de la mano, en un vano acto por trasmitirle la confianza que necesitaba. _

_Disimuladamente, tanto el pelirrojo como el bicolor, compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa. No podían dejar que Boris lo notara o estarían mucho más que acabados. Esas simple demostraciones de afecto estaban terminantemente prohibidas en la abadía, cualquier demostración de afecto significativa sería duramente sancionada –claro que estos castigos no serían tan severos como si perdieran en una bey-batalla–._

—_Aún así —siguió hablando el hombre, desviando la mirada como si estuviera realmente decepcionado por lo que iba a decir —, no podré castigarlos como merecen… Sólo deberán limpiar todo el comedor._

— _¿Todo? —se atrevió a cuestionarlo uno de los niños, aunque Boris no pudo identificar quién debido a que había perdido interés en ellos._

— _¿O quieren otra cosa? —les ofreció con toda la malicia que le caracterizaba._

—_No —habló Yuriy, mirando feo a Ivan, quien había hablado._

— _¿Preguntas? —dijo como una simple cortesía de rutina. _

_Entre todos se miraron. A pesar de conocer la crueldad de Boris, sabían que si él hacía esa pregunta con el tono y la mueca adecuada, significaba que podían preguntar sin temor a ser reprendidos._

— _¿Podemos lavarnos antes de comenzar? —preguntó Bryan. Y es que todos estaban cubiertos de comida hasta la cabeza y realmente les molestaba estar tan pegoteados y que la tierra se les pegara._

—…_Vayan —contestó tras un suspiro._

—_Eh… señor —le llamó uno de los guardias que estaban detrás de él y que no se habían movido de su puesto —, los baños están llenos._

—_Pues que se laven donde sea, ¡da lo mismo! —gritó al tiempo que les daba la espalda a los cinco y caminaba a la salida como si lo corrieran con gas tóxico. — ¡Sólo muévanse, rápido! —les volvió a gritar desde el umbral de la salida. _

—_Sí, señor —contestaron como si fueran soldados del ejército al tiempo que llevaban una de sus manos a sus frentes y se podían en posición de firme, con los pies juntos y erguidos._

_Los cinco niños salieron de la cafetería firmes como soldados, pero en cuento pusieron un pie fuera corrieron hacia los baños para lavarse lo más rápido posible. Sin darse cuenta, todos comenzaron a apreciar a Kai, ignorando su apellido. Claro está que Ivan ya no fue el mismo de siempre y conservó ese rencor hacia Kai y Yuriy hasta que se hicieron más grandes. Sin embargo, el castigo les sirvió para conocerse y abrirse a ser amigos los cinco, o cuatro tal vez._

– – –

**Nota final:** con eso termina este capítulo ^^. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así espero un review; y no les gustó, espero me lo hagan saber en un review :P


	7. Capítulo VI

**Supongo que esta vez me he tardado menos que las otras veces jeje espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo, así sea sólo una persona quien lea esto, me hace saber que le gusta ^^**

**Disclaimer:** Takao Aoki fue el creador de esta serie, por ende, no es mía.

**Aclaraciones:** kursiva = recuerdos

**Advertencias: **nada, es un capítulo casi ciento por ciento sano ^^

**Extras: **lo aclararé ahora, porque ya antes me lo preguntaron: las facturas son masas dulces (en este caso con forma de medialuna), se las conoce como croissant (en francés), sólo que acá donde vivo (oh, que novedad) se les dice "facturas" y, la verdad, no me gusta como suena en francés y no le conozco otro nombre.

– – –

_**Contexto general:**__** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade**_

_**Capítulo VI: Arrogancia**_

"_**Black House", café-bar**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**2001**_

El último sorbo de café fue dado por Kai cuando Yuriy terminó su relato. Una risita bastante extraña se escapó de los labios de Hiwataria, mientras el ruidito de la porcelana chocando con el platito de igual material resonaba entre los dos. Ambos habían hablado lo que nunca hubieran hablado en toda su vida, extrañamente para los dos el hecho de haberse contado esas cosas les hicieron sentirse muy raros, pero felices. Sentían que partes de sus recuerdos regresaban a sus memorias. Se sintieron menos vacíos.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —dijo Yuriy, percatándose de la pequeña risita que tenía su compañero. No parecía un risa altanera, más bien realmente divertida. — ¿Qué nos hayamos conocido así?

—No, que nos hayan hecho limpiar la enorme cafetería de ese lugar —contestó simplemente, logrando sacar una risita a su pelirrojo compañero. —Y que te hayas comido las tres facturas más rápido que Takao —siguió diciendo.

Con ese breve comentario, la risita pequeña que había esbozado el ruso se desvaneció, dando paso a un sonrojo. La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo dulce, por el simple hecho de que debía de comer lo que le daban en la abadía, y no iban a desperdiciar dinero en golosinas o cosas dulces y/o saladas para comer únicamente por gusto.

Yuriy bajó la cabeza y miró su taza de café vacía. En realidad, se había vaciado antes de que comenzara su turno de hablar, es decir, mientras hablaba Kai el chico se había concentrado en comer y beber. Aunque no lo admitiera, ni lo iba a admitir en ningún momento, tenía hambre. Se habían ido de la abadía antes de poder cenar algo y ya su estómago le exigía comer algo, debido a que su última comida había sido hacía unas seis o cuatro horas.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Kai, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

—Eh… no —dijo Yuriy ante ese pedido. No quería que Hiwatari pagara, si tuviera el dinero que él tenía podría hacerlo, pero no le gustaba que le trataran con mucha hospitalidad, quizá porque la última persona que fue amable con él había sido Boris y así como terminó. —No es necesa…

— ¡Mesera! —le interrumpió el bicolor sin siquiera preocuparse en escuchar la frase completa.

La misma muchacha que les atendió antes se les acercó con una sonrisa que iba entre dulce y forzada. Estaba acostumbrada a sonreír falsamente a la gente que iba a ese lugar a esa hora, pero con esos dos jóvenes bey-luchadores era distinto. En parte le daba una cierta ternura que no cualquier adolescente le generaba.

—De verdad, Kai… No… —comenzó a decir Yuriy, volviendo a ser interrumpido, esta vez por la muchacha, que ya estaba parada al lado de la mesita que ocupaban.

—Denos otras cuatro facturas y un café —dijo Kai, volviendo a ignorar el que le pelirrojo le decía.

—…Bien —contestó ella anotando la orden, después de todo había aprendido a no confiarse de su memoria. —En unos segundos se los traigo —contestó y se alejó.

—Kai, te dije que no quería —le regañó Ivanov una vez hubo perdido de vista a la mujer.

— ¿Siguen prohibidos los dulces en la abadía? —le preguntó de repente, como si no hubiera escuchado la afirmación anterior.

—Sí, ¿pero eso qué…? —quiso seguir hablando, mas a su compañero no le agradaba para nada la idea de dejarlo terminar.

—Y sigues sin dinero.

— ¡Bueno sí! —casi gritó Yuriy, exasperado porque el maldito ruso-japonés no le prestara la atención que quería.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Sentían que no tenían saliva para seguir hablando, era como si regresaran de unas vacaciones y sólo quisieran contarle todo a su mejor amigo. A pesar de eso eran consientes de que hacía años que no se veían y que apenas sí se recordaban, aunque ahora un poquito más que antes.

Para Kai, el que ese muchacho le haya contado parte de su pasado era como un rayito de sol en la oscuridad que tenía por recuerdos. Su niñez era eso, una sombra que estaba pero que no conocía. Siempre había tenido sueños extraños, con voces que le decían cosas como "juguemos" o "eres genial" o "te venceré Hiwatari", pero nunca las relacionó con algo que realmente podría haber pasado. Ahora tener al dueño de la voz que más se manifestaba era mucho más gratificante que esos sueños ridículos donde no comprendía nada.

Mientras las ideas del bicolor se ordenaban, de a poco y a modo muy lento, las de Yuriy se disparaban por toda su cabeza, rebotando y molestándolo. Saber que Kai y él habían sido tan unidos, que alguna vez se odiaron, pero que llegaron a quererse como amigos hasta ser tan unidos como parecían haberlo sido le estremecía. ¿Sentía algo, Kai Hiwatari, por él? En el fondo sabía que esa pregunta era la que más le molestaba, pero la vergüenza de decirla en voz alta era más fuerte.

Un par de luces relampagueantes les sacaron de sus meditaciones. La mente del pelirrojo tuvo una excusa para olvidarse y dejarse perder esa pregunta. La tormenta de afuera se había vuelto una tormenta eléctrica, quizá con ese clima tendrían un pretexto para llegar un poco más tarde a la abadía. Sinceramente, no quería regresar, no quería ver a Boris a la cara de nuevo.

Para el bicolor esos relámpagos sólo significaron un nuevo recuerdo, uno de los muchos horribles recuerdos que le atacaban. Uno donde Yuriy era el protagonista. Se estremeció en su silla, mas el muchacho no lo notó. Le pareció lo más feo que había recordado hasta el momento, pero no por eso dejó que la perturbación se le notara en la cara. Ni siquiera en su mirada, que ahora estaba pendiente de la ventana donde las gotas golpeaban.

—Listo chicos —les saludó la camarera mientras sostenía en una mano su bandeja con el único café y las cuatro medialunas que Kai le había ordenado. Con un asentimiento por parte del dueño de la orden, la chica colocó el platito con comida en el medio y, retirando la taza vacía de Yuriy, colocó la que estaba llena delante. — ¿Algo más?

—Por ahora no —respondió el único con dinero allí, con aire de autosuficiencia, haciendo que el otro arrugara el seño y mirara casi con fastidio a la amable mujer. Quien con un asentimiento se marchó de regreso a la mesada donde bebía algo para pasar el tiempo.

— ¿No piensas comer? —le preguntó Kai de repente, algo cansado de que le muchacho mirase con tantos deseos su taza pero sin tocarla siquiera.

—No necesito tu lástima —contestó ofendido. Si Hiwatari le pagaba la comida y le ofrecía amablemente algo, sin siquiera recordarlo del todo era porque le tenía lástima. Como a un cachorrito que ve desamparado en la calle.

—No te tengo lástima, idiota —le dijo. En realidad, ni él comprendía a la perfección porqué era tan amable con ese chico, pero algo le decía que no estaba actuando mal —. Sólo come, yo pago —volvió a decir.

De esa manera, aunque algo temeroso, Yuriy tomó la taza y bebió un poco. Parecía que su cuerpo, ahora frío, se calentaba con sólo beber un poco de ese líquido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía por comer algo, hacía tiempo que nadie le daba hospitalidad sin pedirle algo a cambio. No le importó en ese momento que quien le estuviera dando algo fuera Kai Hiwatari, el pariente directo del dueño de la abadía infernal en la que estaba. Así tomó una factura y se la llevó a la boca, saboreándola cual manjar.

El ruso-japonés apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, iba a esperar al menos a que comiera un poco o recuperara el aliento. Volvió a sentir que ese mismo recuerdo le asaltaba y no pudo evitar contemplar directamente a su acompañante. ¿De verdad era Yuriy? ¿Era realmente un recuerdo? Tal vez habría sido una jugarreta de su mente, que no se conformaba con haberle privado de su niñez, sino que le formulaba ideas erróneas sólo para fastidiarlo.

Después de haberse comido una factura y de haber bebido un poco de café, Yuriy se percató de la mirada que le dirigía el bicolor. Por lo que, sintiéndose muy incómodo, mas notando que en realidad no le estaba prestando gran atención, enarcó una ceja y le miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo.

—Nada —contestó Kai simplemente e intentando dejar de lado ese molesto episodio. — ¿Qué pasó después?

— ¿Después de qué? —le interrogó sin comprender a qué se refería. Pero al menos eso le había logrado tranquilizar un poco y que tomara otra factura.

—De que nos castigaran, tonto —respondió con fastidio.

—Ah —dijo como una especie de suspiro de alivio. —Bueno… —comenzó a decir, llevando una mano al mentón y pensando —limpiamos el comedor, Ivan nos dejó de hablar y tú te volviste nuestro amigo, por ende, parte de nuestro grupo.

—O sea… me volví amigo de tres engendros.

—Exacto —contestó dándole una mordida a su comida. —Te volviste un engendro.

Los dos se sonrieron con la misma arrogancia que le sonreían a todo el mundo. No iban a negarlo, ambos se sentían unos completos engendros. Uno por sentir una atracción casi inimaginable hacia un chico que apenas conocía realmente y el otro por saberse parte de un grupito de chicos que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud. Pero en el fondo estaban felices de pertenecer a algo, de que los dos sean parte de un grupo. Kai estaba feliz de sólo pensar que tuvo amigos.

—Recuerdo haber pintado las paredes —comentó de repente Hiwatari sin poder contenerse.

—Lo hacíamos, de hecho —respondió el otro como si hubiera dicho algo muy lógico.

—Boris debió odiarnos aún más —dijo Kai casi sin darse cuenta y pensando en lo mucho que comenzaba a odiar a ese sujeto.

—Todavía nos odia —le corrigió Yuriy y bebió un poco de café.

—Oh, sí… se nota lo mucho que te odia —le dijo el compañero con un sarcasmo muy marcado y remarcando la palabra "te".

Más allá de que el pelirrojo comprendió la indirecta, fingió no haberlo hecho. Con esa sola frase se dio cuenta de que Kai lo recordaba… recordaba ese maldito recuerdo que él tenía patentizado en su cabeza y que revivía muy seguido. No quería que él supiera, era lo único que deseaba que olvidara y ahí tenía la prueba de que no lo olvidaría y que, peor, lo recordaba.

—Nos castigaba muy seguido —informó el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos con esa seguridad que atraía a Kai, a pesar de haberlo revivir hacía unas cuantas horas. —Pero no por perder batallas —comentó, la arrogancia se le notaba en el tono de voz y los gestos, aunque pocos, pero significativos.

—Eso no lo dudo —dijo Kai, asegurándose de no quedarse atrás.

En el juego de la superioridad, cualquiera de los dos podría haber ganado la copa de ganador. Con la "pequeña" autoestima que tenían, les bastaba. Sin embargo, ambos sabían de la debilidad del otro, la única cosa, o ser, que les podía hacer achicarse cual niñito frente a un gigante.

—Espera —comentó el bicolor, sintiendo como otro relámpago de afuera le encendía una luz en su oscuridad, despertando una ilusión que no había tenido dos segundos atrás. —Sí nos castigaron por perder.

—Pero fue intencional —contradijo Yuriy sin dejarse ver como alguien que perdía, es más, odiaba recordar eso, aunque ahora con la imagen del físico de Kai no le molestaba del todo —. No cuenta como derrota.

— ¿Estaba Bryan o Sergei?

—Bryan —contestó seguro de sí.

—A los tres… —dijo pensativo.

—Sí, sí, a los tres nos castigaron, ¿qué hay con eso?

Kai le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, y Yuriy enarcó una ceja, pues no comprendía la relevancia de ese hecho. Lo que el pobre pelirrojo no sabía, era que el bicolor esperaba usar ese simple recuerdo sin importancia para hacerlo caer en la trampa y que le contara, o mejor expresado, afirmara sus sospechas.

– – –

**Nota final:** cuáles serán las sospechas que tiene Kai? Y con respecto a qué? Mmmm…. Creo que se puede adivinar con sólo leer el resumen de la historia, pero creo que sería dar mucho spoiler jeje. Espero recibir algún comentario al menos, aunque creo que el capítulo no dice mucho…


	8. Capítulo VII

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sip, Cristal, creo que tenés razón n.n'. Pero igual, estoy acostumbrada a los pocos comentarios jeje, tengo mucha mala suerte para las historias, con sólo ver en mi perfil te das cuenta xD, lo mismo eso no me detiene, ya algún día llegará el golpe de suerte. Ahora bien, yo soy de las que tienen fe en que los fandoms pueden revivirse xD (el fandom de Shaman King estaba muerto y, usando yaoi y hetero, se revivió al menos por un buen período del año jajaja) no hay que perder la fe! KaiYuriy/YuriyKai for ever!**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, son de Takao Aoki

**Advertencias:** puede haber un poco de violencia hacia infantes, pero consideremos que es muy leve, si?

**Aclaraciones:** la _kursiva_ son recuerdos ^^.

**Extras:** estoy en completo desacuerdo con los hechos y/o acciones que realizan algunos personajes de la historia, supongo que comprenderán cuál o cuáles.

– – –

_**Contexto General:**__** Primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade**_

_**Capítulo VII: Los tres mosqueteros**_

_**Ala norte (abadía)**_

_**Moscú, Rusia**_

_**1996**_

_Una mañana iluminada por los rayos del sol, las nubes siendo alejadas por el viento, los campos de flores a los que estaba tan acostumbrado se mecían suavemente. Una mano pequeña pero de piel muy blanca roza el pasto; los colores contrastan y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del dueño de esa pequeña mano. La risa, una risa sincera, sin engaños, su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz femenina tan dulce. La mujer lo estrecha entre sus brazos y él sólo la abraza con fuerza, deseando que no se marche._

—_Mamá —dice el pequeño pelirrojo, aferrándose a su madre con todas las fuerzas que tiene._

— _¡Yuryi, despierta! —le grita la voz ya conocida de su compañero de cuarto. Seguido de ello, un empujón que lo tira de la cama y lo deja en el piso. Una vez en el suelo, tan helado como siempre, el niño nota donde está. _

_No, ese no era un prado bonito, era la horrible abadía. Ese no era el suelo de césped, tibio y suave, era le piso frío y áspero de la abadía. No había un cielo iluminado, sino el opaco y gris techo de su habitación, en la abadía. Y no estaba abrazando a su madre, sino a su amigo y compañero de cuarto, Kai Hiwatari. Su cuerpo tembló por completo. Cierto. No tenían sábanas y seguían sufriendo el frío descomunal en la noche, hacía ya un año o menos que estaban así. ¿Cuándo terminaría su castigo? Ya habían aprendido la lección hace rato._

_El pelirrojo se sentó en el piso y se sobó la cabeza, donde se había golpeado más. Lentamente abrió los ojos, mientras su compañero de cuarto encendía la luz. En cuanto estuvo bien despierto, el niño elevó la cabeza y contempló un par de ojos rojizos que le miraban desde arriba de la cama. _

— _¿Otra vez soñaste con mamá y papá? —preguntó Kai con inocencia, a lo que Yuriy asintió débilmente. _

_Extrañaba a sus padres, la única razón por la que no lloraba era porque estaba lo suficientemente conforme con esa vida horrorosa. No quería quejarse, después de todo Boris le había dado lo básico para subsistir, temía que si se quejaba en voz alta lo fueran a castigar. Aunque si lo hubiera pensado mejor, ya estaba castigado desde hacía más o menos un año por romper las cámaras de su cuarto, y se comenzaba a preguntar cuándo acabaría._

_Mientras Yuriy se reincorporaba y se subía a la cama, en busca de su ropa, Kai comenzaba a vestirse. Mientras hacían eso, por lo general se quedaban callados, puesto que no había gran cosa que hablar. Pero después de escuchar a Yuriy y de éste haber soñado con sus padres, había una cierta turbación en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo._

— _¿Los extrañas? —preguntó Kai una vez se hubo colocado los pantalones y puesto de pie, listo para ponerse la remera._

—_Mucho —respondió con sinceridad el pelirrojo, quien recién había logrado encontrar su ropa. Sin embargo, detuvo su vista en la mirada que el bicolor le dirigía, parecía confundido. — ¿Tu extrañas a los tuyos? —preguntó con inocencia, sólo por curiosidad._

—_No —respondió secamente el otro. Ni siquiera entendía porqué sus padres le habían dejado ahí, casi abandonado a su desgracia, entonces tampoco entendía porqué debía extrañarlos. Después de decir eso se terminó de vestir y se colocó el calzado. _

_Acto seguido, mientras esperaba a que su compañero de cuarto terminara de acomodarse para irse, Kai dio un par de pasos alrededor de su habitación. Caminaba sin pensar en algo fijo, desde hacía ya un año que estaba con el pelirrojo y sentía que lo conocía y que había llegado a ser su mejor amigo. En realidad, su primer amigo, debido a la mala reputación de su apellido. _

_Mientras estaba con su mente perdida en quién sabe dónde, o en un lugar que sólo él conocía, sintió el sonido del papel que se dobla y destroza bajo sus pies. Por eso mismo bajó su cabeza, notando que había un papel en el suelo, es más, no era un papel cualquiera. Con una ceja enarcada tomó la nota entre sus manos, estaba escrita a máquina o al menos impresa de una computadora. La leyó con cierta dificultad, puesto que con apenas nueve años, todavía no podía ufanarse de su capacidad de gran lector._

—_Tra…Trans… feren… cia.. —leyó en voz alta. Para ese entonces Yuriy ya estaba a su lado y le miraba entre risueño y extrañado. En parte no sabía qué era eso, pero si le había llegado a su habitación debía de ser importante. —"Transferencia de Grupo B-M a Grupo C-N. Kai Hiwatari". —leyó con el mismo tartamudeo de antes. — ¿Qué es esto?_

—_No lo sé… —contestó el pelirrojo con su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios. Pensó por unos momentos, hasta que recordó que alguna vez a Sergei le habían entregado la misma nota un tiempo atrás, o al menos una parecida. —Creo que te cambian de grupo de entrenamiento._

—_Puede ser… —contestó su compañero, introduciendo el comunicado dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. —Ya que —dijo y estaba a punto de abrir completamente la puerta, al notar que su amigo ya estaba listo, cuando fue detenido. _

— _¡Espera! —le gritó con una emoción que no había mostrado hasta entonces. —Te cambiaron a mi grupo de entrenamiento._

— _¿Estás en el Grupo C-N?_

—_Sí —volvió a decir y esbozó una sonrisa bastante extraña para él. Lo que hizo que Kai también le sonriera alegremente._

_Si bien en la abadía todos los chicos debían de entrenar duramente, los horarios debían de ser cambiados para que no estuvieran todos juntos en una de las salas de entrenamientos o bien para especializarse en quienes fueran más provechosos para la organización. Por eso mismo se clasificaban a los grupos de entrenamiento con letras de A, B y C. En un comienzo, todos están en la A, debido a simples razones: son los primeros en llegar. Con el tiempo ascienden a la B, donde se los considera intermedios y no son realmente valiosos para BioVolt. Finalmente estaba la C, donde pocos llegaban y muchos se iban después de ello, no obstante ninguno lo sabía con certeza. _

_Por otro lado, a cada división de equipos se les asignaba un horario de batalla diferente, al cual también se le distinguía con letras. Ese sistema era mucho más fácil que la primera división: M para los equipos que batallan en la mañana, T para los de la tarde y N para los de la noche. Los rumores sobre esos turnos corrían por toda la abadía. Se decía que quienes estaban en la noche recibían más castigos por parte de Boris por el simple hecho de estar hasta el final, cuando al hombre se le terminaba la paciencia y se volvía más exigente. Guiándose por ese rumor, lo mejor era batallar en la mañana o en la tarde. Pero como durante los combates sólo están los combatientes, los entrenadores y Boris esporádicamente, nadie estaba seguro de nada. _

_Con un extraño sabor que no podían distinguir en sus paladares, por expresar metafóricamente el mal presentimiento que tenían, los dos chicos caminaron por los distintos pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde desayunaban todos los días. Allí se encontraron con sus amigos y ex-amigos, puesto que hacía ya mucho tiempo que Ivan y otros chicos les habían dejado de hablar. Pero eso no les impedía seguir con sus vidas como siempre. _

_Bryan y Sergei estaban conversando en la fila de la comida. Kai y Yuriy se les acercaron debido a que ese día le tocaba a los otros guardar los lugares. Habían decidido tomar ese sistema, primero unos después los otros, para que ninguno quedara último y recibiera la peor de todas las comidas. Y como los demás niños los conocían como de los mejores del "Ala norte", no deseaban hacerlos enfadar. De esa manera, los cuatro se saludaron y se quedaron esperando a que su turno llegara._

_Mientras estaban en eso, Kia se percató de un papel algo amarillento que llevaba Bryan en las manos. Era exactamente igual al papel que le habían enviado a él, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo, donde lo había colocado antes. _

— _¿También te dieron uno? —preguntó Bryan con sorpresa, mirando la nota que Hiwatari tenía entre sus manos._

—_Sí, voy al Grupo C-N —contestó el niño._

— _¡También yo! —exclamó el de cabello claro casi dando un salto, su entusiasmo era muy notorio, casi tanto que le parecía molesto a los demás._

—_Supongo que los tres estaremos en el mismo grupo de batalla —comentó Yuriy, haciendo que Kai sonriera, y Bryan también._

_Los tres comentaron entusiasmados lo mucho que se divertirían estando en el mismo lugar. Su alegría era incontable, parecía que no se pudieran ver en todo el día. En realidad, lo que les emocionaba era no tener que enfrentar solos la mirada molesta de Boris. Al menos para Yuriy y Kai eso era sencillo, puesto que nunca perdían; lo que no pasaba con Bryan y Sergei, quienes habían tenido empates con otros chicos de la abadía, lo que los hacía blancos fáciles para el jefe._

_A pesar de la alegría que invadía a los niños, uno de ellos no parecía contento. Sergei estaba pensativo, por su mente cavilaba la posibilidad de que no fueran tan buenas noticias. Arrugó su frente cuando las malas noticias pasaron por su cabeza, haciendo que los demás notaran su turbación._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó uno de sus amigos._

—_Es que… si están en el mismo grupo,… ¿no tendrán que pelear entre ustedes?_

_Un silencio bastante incómodo los invadió. No se les había pasado por la cabeza ese pequeño pero muy importante detalle. Si ellos bey-batallaban entre sí, alguno terminaría perdiendo, lo que significaría un castigo. Que a uno de ellos lo mandaran a las mazmorras por haber perdido contra uno de sus amigos era lo peor que les podía pasar. Iba contra todo el código no escrito que tenían, simplemente no querían hacerlo._

—_Entonces… —comenzó a hablar Yuriy, como si quisiera aplacar la mala sensación que tenían todos, —sólo debemos evitar luchar entre nosotros y estaremos bien…_

—_Sí —aseguró Bryan débilmente. _

— _¿Y si Boris nos obliga? —preguntó Kai, quien desde hacía un buen tiempo no emitía palabra alguna._

—_Bueno… no… no lo sé —respondió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder decir algo más significativo._

— _¡Ya veremos esta noche! —gritó Bryan, esperando des-tensionar el ambiente. _

—_Sí, no hay que desesperarse —corroboró Sergei sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber logrado semejante turbación en sus amigos._

_Durante el resto del día, donde los entrenamientos y pruebas eran menos rigurosos que el que les aguardaba a la noche, la mente de los cuatro estaba sumida en miedos y dudas. Aunque no lo querían admitir, ninguno sabía qué iban a hacer en cuento les tocara a ellos juntos batallar, puesto que tenían la certeza de ello. Si alguno se negaba, lo castigarían; si uno ganaba, el otro perdía, lo que significaba castigo; no podían ganar los dos, debía ganar uno y evitar las mazmorras a como de lugar. Mas no se les ocurría cómo. _

_En el lapso de tiempo en que Sergei tuvo que ir solo al grupo C-T, se quedaron los tres aguardando al llamado que indicara la finalización del entrenamiento intermedio. Los abades hacían pruebas en ellos para ver cuánto había mejorado su rendimiento y corroborar demás datos, en cuanto finalizaron les dijeron que en diez minutos se les anunciaría el inicio de su preparación propiamente dicho. En esos miserables diez minutos, los chicos estaban ansiosos y muy preocupados, no podían quedarse quietos y tampoco les ayudaba hablarlo con sus amigos._

_A Yuriy le irritaba por sobremanera no tener un plan de acción o alguna mínima esperanza para poder afrontar la situación, sólo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras un ligero temblor le atacaba los músculos, y mirando el enorme megáfono del centro de la sala. Kai estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del lugar, su pie se movía y golpeaba contra el suelo, emitiendo un sonido de "tap-tap" que crispaba los nervios de cualquiera, pero si alguien le llegaba a decir algo se lo comería vivo y todos se daban cuenta de ello por la expresión en su rostro. Los dos estaban que se morían por agarrar sus beys y destrozar al pobre aparato, pero había guardias por todos lados y de seguro los mandarían directamente abajo. Bryan caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, sin saber en qué descargar su frustración, empujaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y gruñía a más no poder._

—_Grupo C-N al campo de entrenamiento —ordenó una voz neutral que resonó en toda la sala. _

_Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y decidieron afrontar todo como siempre lo habían hecho: con la frente en alto y siendo fuertes. Esa era la actitud que hacía que muchos confundieran sus edades, pero a nadie le cabía duda, después de conocerlos bien, que sólo se trataba de niños de diez y nueve años intentando sobrevivir en un medio hostil. Eran mini-guerreros conscientes de sus destinos, pero que no se resignaban a ellos. Tragaron saliva y entraron a la dichosa sala._

_Era un grupo medianamente reducido, unos trece chicos aproximadamente, por lo que había más posibilidades de que lucharan entre ellos. En el centro de la sala cinco bey-estadios aguardaban a que los bladers iniciaran batallas, a un lado de ellos, casi en la esquina se hallaba una suerte de simulador-bey. Su objetivo era medir las capacidades individuales de cada chico contra una computadora que, habiendo recibido todos los datos recopilados durante el día, calculaba la mayor debilidad y la usaba a su favor para que éstos la superaran. Había en total cinco de éstos. _

_A Yuriy se le asignó un oponente, mientras que a Kai y Bryan, por ser nuevos en el grupo, los mandaron con los simuladores primero. Así transcurrió el entrenamiento, que abarcaba desde las ocho hasta las diez o diez y media de la noche aproximadamente, por lo general solía extenderse más tiempo, pero si Boris estaba de buen humor y veía que sus chicos progresaban estupendamente, podía llegar a dejarlos ir a las diez en punto. El hombre vigilaba todo el sitio desde una habitación aparte del resto, atrás de un vidrio blindado, porque más de una vez un bey salió volando en su dirección. _

_Llegada las diez de la noche, con los niños más que agotados y con sueño, el jefe de la abadía se decidió a bajar un poco el ritmo mientras revisaba los resultados. El primero que siempre agarraba era el expediente de su "favorito", Yuriy Ivanov, que había mostrado un desempeño impecable con cero derrotas, cuatro de ellas contra bladers y dos contra los simuladores. Siguió revisando los expedientes hasta que encontró el de Bryan Kuznetsov, el muchacho había sobresalido de los presentes con un empate y dos victorias contra el simulador, lo que no ameritaba castigo, y dos victorias contra otros chicos. Debajo de éste estaba el de Kai Hiwatari, no recordaba haberlo transferido, pero se felicitaba por su buena decisión. El chico era realmente bueno, y sin ninguna derrota en su haber y con más de tres victorias contra el simulador y tres contra bladers se posicionaba por delante del pelirrojo en la lista de los mejores. Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó en forzar al máximo sus capacidades, y a su vez vengarse por los grafitis en las paredes recién pintadas de la abadía._

—_Entrenamiento concluido —anunció por el micrófono, haciendo que todos suspiraran con cansancio y que los tres amigos se acercaran y se sonrieran con alegría. Mas no pudieron ver la sonrisa irónica que esbozó Boris en su rostro antes de anunciar: —Ivanov, Kuznetsov y Hiwatari se quedan._

_La sonrisa se les desvaneció y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que quedarse estáticos en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Boris. Lo adiaban en ese momento, lo odiaron más que antes, querían arrojarles sus beys en la cara y ver cómo se retorcía de dolor, sus impulsos destructivos eran algo que les ganaba en cualquier parte. Pero en ese caso, viendo el vidrio que los separaba se tuvieron que contener, pues si no lastimaban al sujeto, iban a terminar ellos siendo lastimados. Sólo tragaron saliva y se colocaron delante de uno de los bey-estadios, alineados de menor a mayor, como siempre, ante un superior. _

_Boris salió de su lugar seguro, una vez que consideró que la posibilidad de un atentado contra su integridad física no iba a ser realizado. Caminó tranquilamente, escoltado por dos abades con cara de científicos detrás de sí. Los miró fijamente, sintiéndose sumamente feliz al ver la cara de enojo por parte de sus "queridos niños". Finalmente sonrió de una manera que podía confundirse con la dulzura, pero que ellos sabían bien sólo era fingida._

—_Tendrán una batalla de tres —dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Los tres siendo un equipo? —preguntó Kai con la ilusión propia del más pequeño y nuevo del grupo._

—…_No —contestó después de una risa burlona. —Será un "todos contra todos", con dos perdedores y un ganador._

— _¿Con castigo para los perdedores? —interrogó con altanería Bryan._

—_Es una regla de la abadía, todos los perdedores serán castigados…_

_El asombro y el horror se dibujó en las caras de los pobres chicos. Dos. Dos de sus amigos irían a parar a la oscuridad y el frío del subsuelo del "Ala Norte", tras los barrotes que, pese a no haberlos visto nunca, sabían que había; con las cadenas que esperaban nunca usaran con nadie y con las ratas que sabían que habían porque las veían salir de la puerta. Y más seguido las veían Kai y Yuriy, puesto que más de una noche se habían despertado sobresaltados por el ruido de los animalitos royendo su puerta. Temblaron y negaron inconscientemente con la cabeza, haciendo saber su desacuerdo con la orden dada. Desacuerdo que fue percibido por Boris._

— _¿Hay algún problema con ello? —. Kai y Bryan negaron con la cabeza. El primero con un ligero temor al ver el rostro de aquel hombre aterrador y el segundo con una valentía que cualquier soldado envidiaría. Mas el pelirrojo no hizo gesto alguno, estaba aterrado. _

_Por primera vez había visto en el rostro de Boris la misma sonrisa que esbozaba su padre antes de golpearlo, antes de que lo corriera de la casa con una botella vacía y que se la arrojara no dando en el blanco, para su suerte. Sin embargo, nadie sabía ese detalle y nadie comprendía en ese momento el motivo del pavor que ese hombre provocaba en el pequeño. Su cuerpo no le respondían, sus músculos estaban tiesos, como acalambrados, tenía mucho miedo. Y más cuando vio como el hombre caminaba hacia él. _

— _¿Algún problema… —comenzó a decir mientras, con una mano, tomaba el rostro del chico, —…Yuriy? —. Los dedos de Boris acariciaron con suavidad la piel del niño. Éste tembló y se relamió los labios resecos, para poder hablar._

—_No… No, Señor —respondió tartamudeando._

_Boris alejó su mano de la mejilla del pequeño con una sonrisa de victoria. Acto seguido, le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un perrito; su perrito que obedecía todas sus órdenes sin chistar. Le gustaba marcar la gran diferencia que había entre él y "sus chicos", le gustaba doblegarlos bajo su pie y tenerlos allí, a la espera de que él les diera una indicación para atacar. _

_Lo difícil era doblegar a esos cuatro chicos rebeldes que tenía, mas era consciente de que si lograba mantener a raya a uno solo, Yuriy Ivanov, tendría a los demás comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y es que el chico, aunque se sintiera humillado por esa caricia que le degradaba a la altura de un simple perro, no le apartó la mano y lo dejó. Estaba shockeado por los recuerdos que acudieron a él. _

—_Bien… Si no hay problema —dijo alejándose del pobre pelirrojo y dándole la espalda a los tres. —Hora de luchar, y que gane el mejor._

_Los tres caminaron lentamente hacia el bey-estadio. Tenían la cabeza gacha y parecía que las lágrimas acudirían a ellos en cualquier momento, mas no iban a llorar porque estaban seguros de hallar una solución. No se miraron, sino cuando elevaron la cabeza con el lanzador en mano y ya dispuestos a arrojar a sus beys al centro del estadio, esperando lo mejor del encuentro. _

—…_Tres… —dijo en voz baja Kai. No pensaba en nada y como no sabía rezar decía para sus adentros: "diosito ayúdame"._

—…_Dos… —habló Yuriy con la voz temblorosa. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo porque temía regresar a la calle después de ello._

—…_Uno… —resonó la voz de Bryan. Estaba furioso, no quería luchar, no esperaba que eso pasara, le dolía algo dentro de sí, pero era muy niño para saber que sentía angustia y frustración._

— _¡Let it rip! —gritó Boris, como si con ello los empujara a un abismo._

_Los tres cerraron fuertemente sus ojos y arrojaron sus beys sin siquiera saber a dónde ni preocupándose de cómo. Temblaron de pies a cabeza al escuchar la punta metálica de los trompos al chocar contra el metal del bey-estadio. Fue un ruido seco, un ruido que les heló la sangre y les calmó a la vez, pues los tres objetos giraban sobre sí e iban alrededor del estadio circular. No se tocaban, y estaban los más alejados posibles el uno del otro. Los tres chicos intercambiaban miradas entre sí, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos donde no ocurrió nada. Parecía que se estuvieran estudiando entre ellos, como si esperaran el momento adecuado para atacar. Mas simplemente estaban intentando alargar lo inevitable, esperaban a que alguno le atacase y lo arrojase fuera del plato, puesto que el rendirse y salir voluntariamente implicaba el castigo más severo: ir a la calle y no regresar nunca más. Pero ninguno iba a atacar a su amigo, se iban a proteger cueste lo que cueste._

—_Vamos, chicos, no sean tímidos —les sacó de sus meditaciones Boris con un tono cantarín. —Los estamos esperando —agregó con un aire más sombrío mientras señalaba detrás de sí al grupo de científicos que esperaban a que liberaran su poder._

_Los tres se volvieron a mirar y comenzaron a atacarse torpemente entre sí, con la debilidad suficiente como para no lanzar a ninguno fuera. Los espectadores no se mostraban muy complacidos con ello, pero esperaban que sólo estuvieran calentando y que la verdadera batalla llegara después. Mas pasaban los segundos y nada ocurría._

_Bryan, Kai y Yuriy estaban confundidos y no sabían qué hacer. No tenían idea de qué podrían hacer para zafar todos juntos del inminente castigo, y todos preferían ir en el lugar de sus amigos, por lo que muchas veces se balanceaban al borde del bey-estadio, y era otro quien lo rescataba, regresándolo al centro. Eran niños que no sabían qué hacer para no lastimar a sus amigos y que estaban siendo presionados por la mirada de un adulto manipulador. _

_Si tan solo fueran más valientes, si tan sólo fueran más débiles… pero no. Ellos eran los más fuertes porque estaban siempre juntos. "Juntos hasta el final" se habían dicho alguna vez, "juntos como un equipo" se prometieron en una comida, "en las buenas y en las malas, siempre juntos" concluyeron una vez cuando a Kai lo insultaron un par de chicos en la cafetería. Y esa era la respuesta que llegó a la mente del pelirrojo cuando los otros dos se vieron perdidos._

—_O todos o ninguno —dijo en un tono bajo el niño con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que sus amigos le prestaran atención. — ¡O todos o ninguno! ¡O todos ganamos o todos perdemos! —gritó expresando sus ideales, y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del bicolor y el niño de cabellos color lavanda._

— _¡Si no podemos ganar perderemos juntos! —gritó con entusiasmo Bryan, habiendo captado la idea en el aire y sintiéndose fuerte nuevamente._

— _¡Hagámoslo! —grito simplemente Kai, sintiendo que no había más que agregar._

_Los tres compartieron miradas de determinación y finalmente coincidieron todos en atacar al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada atónita de sus observadores, que no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Boris estaba más que furioso con esa determinación, pero no alcanzó a protestar, pues de inmediato las computadoras y luces de alerta empezaron a sonar. El poder de los tres bladers había aumentado abruptamente, casi llevándolos a un nivel peligroso. Y pese a las advertencias de los científicos, que querían detener la batalla temiendo a las lesiones que los chicos pudieran padecer, el jefe de la abadía no los detuvo._

— _¡Dranzer! —gritó su dueño mientras hacía que le bey avanzara rápidamente hacia el centro del plato, donde se hallaba el bey de Yuriy._

— _¡Falborg! —dijo con entusiasmo y decisión el dueño del bey, haciendo que se acercara al centro por el lado contrario a Dranzer._

_El bey del pelirrojo se quedó quieto en el medio del bey-estadio, giraba más rápido de lo normal y los niveles de energía tanto del bey como del blader iban en un aumento sumamente peligroso. Yuriy, como el líder que se sentía a su corta edad, iba a hacerse responsable por la decisión que había tomado y esperaba el ataque de sus amigos con la calma justa y la mirada firme. Cuando vio que los otros beys se hallaban a la distancia justa, realizó su movimiento. El último movimiento de esa batalla._

— _¡Wolborg! —gritó su dueño, haciendo que el bey saltara, provocando el impacto de Dranzer y Falborg. Segundos después, antes de que éstos dos se separaran por el efecto rebote de los trompos, Wolborg cayó con gran fuerza sobre ellos._

_Hubo una explosión y humo, provocado por la fricción creada durante le impacto. Las computadoras se calmaron al mismo tiempo que los tres trompos colisionaban en el ataque final. Mas ninguno de los científicos, ni siquiera Boris, pudo conocer inmediatamente el resultado de la pelea, que había sido más una batalla de voluntades que una batalla física. Recién cuando el humo se disipó, todos contemplaron atónitos el resultado que no podía ser más claro: triple empate; triple derrota._

_Dranzer había acabado junto a Bryan, aún girando levemente, pero con un fuera de área muy marcado que significaba una derrota inmediata. Falborg había volado y caído de costado, deteniéndose en el acto, junto a Kai. Wolborg todavía estaba en centro del plato, pero ya no giraba, puesto que estaba incrustado en el mismo. El golpe final había sido más fuerte de lo esperado, tanto que el bey de Yuriy no había salido volando o se había detenido como planearon, sino que estaba fieramente enterrado en el bey-estadio. _

_El asombro de Boris por los importantes resultados que había logrado de los niños, que eran realmente altos al tratarse de una situación bajo estrés, sólo era superado por la furia de saber que habían decidió perder a propósito. Tal era su enojo, la decepción de no haber visto la cara de culpabilidad de alguno de ellos, el que le repudiaran por romper el pacto no escrito que tenían los malditos que se dedicaban a destrozar su abadía. Quería que se destruyeran entre sí, que se separaran y así dejaran de fastidiarlo, mas parecía que esos chicos eran como D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros, sólo que no sabía exactamente cuál de ellos era D'Artagnan y que éstos niños no luchaban por la justicia o proteger a Francia, sino que luchaban para hacer miserable la vida de Boris, arruinar su reputación, burlarse de él y divertirse en el proceso. En pocas palabras, los míticos personajes eran los ángeles de Francia, mientras que los niños eran los demonios de la abadía._

_Boris se acercó a ellos que, entre sonrisas de triunfo –lo que era una gran ironía– recogían sus beys y los guardaban en sus cinturones, junto con sus lanzadores. Cuando vieron delante suyo al hombre con cara de pocos amigos, sus sonrisa desaparecieron y se alinearon de menor a mayor, quedando Yuriy en le medio. El sujeto los observó de arriba abajo, estaba indignado, frustrado, enojado y sentía que ninguna palabra en el diccionario o inventada podría describir su emoción y su excesiva ira._

— _¿Se puede saber…? —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. —Corrijo. ¡¿En qué mierda estaban pensando?! —les gritó, casi escupiendo la saliva que no podía contener sobre ellos._

—_Nosotros… —comenzó a decir Kai, desviando la mirada y viendo una pared._

— _¡¿Qué fue toda esa basura que escuché?! —siguió gritando, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las palabras que Kai quería decir, pero que se atoraron en su garganta. Boris se inclinó sobre los niños, para que sus gritos resonaran más en sus cabezas y para imponerles, no respeto, sino temor o miedo dado el caso. — ¡¿Juntos?! ¡¿Juntos qué?! ¿Perder juntos? ¡Un blader jamás está acompañado, un blader sólo debe ganar! ¡Están solos en el campo de batalla, están solos el bey-luchador y su bey, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarles! ¡¿Entendieron?! ¡Nadie!_

—_Pero… somos amigos… —dijo Bryan, tragando saliva y deseando que no lo matasen tras decir aquello en el momento menos oportuno._

— _¿Amigos? Ustedes… son amigos… ¿eh? —repitió Boris dando una vuelta sobre sí y contemplándolos con una sonrisa arrogante y endemoniadamente burlona. Comenzó a reírse de la ocurrencia inocente del pobre niño, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Acto seguido colocó su rostro frente al de pelo lavanda y lo observó fijo. —No hay amigos en el campo de batalla… —le dijo casi silabeando, logrando que el pequeño temblara con esas palabras._

—_Porque… —siguió hablando al tiempo que se erguía y caminaba hasta Hiwatari, dejando a un temblante Bryan a punto de largarse a llorar al ver todos sus sueños e ilusiones despedazados con las palabras de un sujeto como ese. —Porque… cuando estén en una batalla —decía calmadamente frente a Kai, —nadie los ayudará, porque estarán solos y desamparados… como los pobres huérfanos que son… ¿Comprenden?_

—_Sí… Señor —dijeron Kai y Bryan en un tono bajo de voz, apenas audible. Pero Boris al ver que los labios del pelirrojo no se habían siquiera abierto, se acercó a él._

—_He dicho… ¿comprenden? —le dijo al chico, parándose delante de él e inclinándose para poder verle el rostro. Los ojos de Yuriy estaban fijos en un punto muy distante, las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza y todo lo que él había creído crear con sus amigos, todo lo que ellos eran, todo se estaba comenzando a entrar en duda, no podía creer que no fuera verdad. ¿La amistad no servía de nada? ¿Qué eran ellos entonces? ¿Se traicionarían en el futuro? Eran preguntas muy complicadas para la pobre mente de un niño de diez años con una educación tan básica que apenas sí le permitía saber leer y escribir. Aunque a él le gustasen las matemáticas y la historia, en especial la de las guerras mundiales._

—_Yo… yo no comprendo —contestó Yuriy sin darse cuenta, pues seguía sumido en sus pensamientos._

_La rabia consumió a Boris, quien en ese instante no pudo controlar su ira y, con un jalón de pelo logró elevar el rostro caído del pobre pelirrojo que emitió un grito fuerte por la sorpresa y el dolor. Acto seguido, el hombre chocó su puño contra el rostro del niño que nuevamente se quejó por el dolor, mas el agarre que el hombre mantenía sobre su remera impidió que éste cayera la suelo. Lo golpeó reiteradas veces, hasta que la mano de uno de los abades que estaban ahí presentes se posó en su hombro. Los científicos y abades contemplaban como el sujeto golpeaba al indefenso niño ante la mirada de sus propios amigos, mas sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a detener semejante atrocidad._

—_Es sólo un pequeño —comentó bajito el abad que sostenía el hombro de su superior. —Creo que ya es suficiente —le habló mientras alejaba su mano._

_Boris lo miró con odio y después el rostro lastimado de Yuriy. Tenía muchos moretones y su labio partido sangraba levemente. Los ojos del sujeto se compadecieron por un instante, viéndose reflejado en ese niño abandonado pero que insistía en hacer su voluntad pese a sus mínimas posibilidades. Finalmente dio un suspiro y lo dejó caer, el cuerpo del niño chocó contra el piso con un ruido bastante fuerte. Sus amigos, que hasta ese momento se mantenía expectantes y atemorizados, se arrodillaron a su lado, preocupados por verlo así. _

—_Sí… tienes razón —dijo finalmente el sujeto mientras se sobaba la frente, sin poder creer que él fuera el culpable de haber dejado así a ese pobre niño. Sólo caminó en dirección a la puerta detrás de sí, dándoles la espalda. —Sólo llévenlos abajo, en el "Ala Norte" —sentenció tras un largo suspiro._

—_Si, Señor —respondieron cuatro guardias que estaban en las puertas principales de la sala de entrenamiento. _

_Los cuatro caminaron hacia los tres niños, que se amontonaron en busca de una forma de protegerse entre sí. No iban a ir sin resistirse, o al menos dos de ellos pensaban así. Pues en cuanto los intentaron agarrar para llevarlos a su destino, tanto Bryan como Kai opusieron resistencia. Tuvieron que detenerlos por la fuerza y los llevaron a los golpes hasta los calabozos, casi arrastrándolos porque inclusive se negaron a caminar. _

_En cuento a Yuriy, ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Estaba atónito, sin darse cuenta Boris había despertado en él un nuevo recuerdo de su padre. Cuando su propio padre lo golpeaba hasta que lo hacía sangrar o dejaba inconsciente, muchas veces las palizas de éste hombre no tenían un fundamente, sino que eran una simple reacción ante el alcohol en su cuerpo. No podía reaccionar, no tenía deseos de reaccionar, sólo caminaba por instinto, siendo guiado entre los gritos de sus amigos que se negaban aún a su destino. Los golpes contra Bryan y Kai eran repetitivos y sólo hacían que el traslado fuera algo rutinario, como la de todos los demás. Yuriy ni siquiera necesitaba que lo escoltaran por la fuerza, caminaba solo._

_Una vez que bajaron las escaleras, o mejor expresado, que arrojaron a los dos revoltosos por las ellas, comenzaron el recorrido a través de lo que eran realmente las mazmorras de la abadía. Los calabozos no tenían barrotes como todos los niños decían, sino que eran simplemente una suerte de cuartos con puertas de hierro que contaban con una única ventana que se abría por fuera. La ventana de la puerta sí contaba con barrotes, para poder vigilar a los castigados. Para esas alturas, ya ninguno se negaba, estaban más que aterrados por el lúgubre lugar. _

_Las paredes grises y la poca iluminación sólo aumentaban el aspecto horrible del sitio, y es que el director de la abadía no iba a gastar presupuesto en luces y arreglos para las celdas. Las telarañas aumentaban la tenebrosidad y las ratas corrían por las orillas de las paredes con una velocidad descomunal. Kai poda imaginarse las cucarachas e insectos, además de las arañas, con las que tendría que pasar la noche. Bryan estaba asqueado por la imagen de las ratas, no quería pasar ni un minuto más allí. Yuriy apenas sí estaba con los dos pies sobre la tierra._

—_Bienvenidos a su primer castigo, pequeños —comentó con una risa uno de los guardias mientras abría la puerta y empujaba a los pobres niños dentro._

_Dos de los chicos cayeron al suelo, mientras que el tercero simplemente caminó dentro. Detrás de ellos ingresaron dos hombres, que se ocuparon de mantener a los dos chicos contra el piso, boca abajo, acto seguido los otros dos les quitaron las camperas y demás ropas que les abrigasen, inclusive las zapatillas y medias que llevaban puestas les fueron arrebatadas. Sólo les dejaron los pantalones, aunque muchos de los sobrevivientes al castigo decían que éstos también se los quitaban. Así debían de pasar el castigo, sintiendo le mayor frío posible. _

_Yuriy contempló le acto con horror, pero en cuento los ojos de esos sujetos se posaron sobre él, el pequeño tembló. No quería que lo tocaran siquiera, estaba arto del maltrato de los adultos hacia su persona. Por eso mismo, fue el mismo pelirrojo quien se quitó la ropa, quedando en igual de condiciones que sus amigos. Los sujetos rieron fuertemente y se marcharon, dejándolos solos y con el frío que se colaba por la ventana de la puerta y la ventana superior del cubículo, puesto que era una habitación de tres por tres metros._

_Deberían pasar la noche allí, con el viento helado de la medianoche calándoles los huesos y con la humillación a cuestas. Si lograban sobrevivir, muchos decían que no volvían a ser los mismos de antes, que se volvían solitarios y obsesivos por la victoria. Muchos de los niños habían atacado físicamente a sus oponentes tras la inminente derrota, mas los guardias los contenían y les inyectaban algo que los calmaba y los dejaba dormidos, después se los llevaban y nadie más volvía a verlos. Bryan y Kai no quería tener ese futuro, ni siquiera Yuriy quería tenerlo pese a su comportamiento actual._

— _¡Sáquennos! —gritó Kai mientras golpeaba la puerta._

—_Vamos Kai, eres el nieto de Voltaire, ¡se supone que a ti no te castigan! —le gritaba con frustración Bryan, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros._

—_Para que veas que no tengo un trato especial por ello —contestó el otro elevando el tono de voz._

— _¡Pues deberías tenerlo! —le gritó mientras lo zamarreaba._

— _¿Para qué? —le detuvo Kai, al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de su amigo. — ¿Para que todos me odien? Lo único bueno de esto es que ahora sé que no soy diferente…_

—_De seguro tu abuelo no te quiere, y por eso te mandó a este… este… nido de ratas —dijo tras titubear e intentar encontrar en su mente alguna palabra que describiera ese sitio, mas ni siquiera asomaban por su cabeza las palabras: mazmorra, celda, confinamiento, escarmiento, y demás sinónimos de lo mismo. _

— _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi abuelo quiere que sea fuerte! —Esta vez el grito de Kai sonó desesperado y Bryan entendió lo mal que había hecho, pues los ojos casi siempre seguros y fríos de Hiwatari estaban llorosos. —Mi abuelo me quiere…_

— _¿Quieren callarse? —le interrumpió Yuriy, quien no había emitido ni una palabra desde que Boris le había golpeado, como si tuviera miedo de hablar._

_Los dos chicos contemplaron al pelirrojo. Estaba sentado en el suelo tan helado como sus pies lo indicaban, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, debajo de la ventana que daba supuestamente al exterior, pero que ellos no alcanzaban a ver. Yuriy abrazaba sus piernas, como si quisiera mantenerse caliente, mas obviamente sin lograrlo. Temblaba y la sangre de su labio había formado un caminito rojo desde su boca hasta el mentón._

—_Yuriy —dijo Bryan mientras se acercaba a él. Kai le siguió con el mismo semblante de preocupación._

—_En unas horas caerá el mayor frio de la noche… nos congelaremos… —dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la vista y dirigía la cabeza al frente, sin mirar a sus amigos._

—_Hallaremos la manera de escapar —intentó consolarle Kai, con una sonrisa de determinación. A decir verdad, era la esperanza ciega e inocente de un niño, ni él mismo creía que pudieran hacerlo, pero de alguna manera sabía que todo estaría bien._

— _¡Sí! ¡Estaremos bien, Yuriy! —le secundó Bryan con una gran sonrisa. Él estaba igual que el bicolor, con una esperanza ciega como cuando esperaban a que Santa Claus llegara en Navidad y como regalo recibían más entrenamiento y ni un mísero "feliz Navidad", derrumbando sus ilusiones de infantes. _

— _¿Cómo? —contestó el pelirrojo, que en ese momento les miró con seriedad. En sus ojos no se reflejaba la inocencia de un niño, no había rastros de esperanza, no había ilusión. Y es que todo lo que él creía, la amistad, el compañerismo, sus amigos, todo se destruía a pedazos en su cabeza. Lo único que le quedaba era él mismo._

_El silencio les invadió, ninguno tenía respuesta a eso. Ninguno tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Los dos pequeños se sentaron uno a cada lado del pelirrojo, que todavía tenía la vista fija en el frente. Tenían miedo, no sabían qué podría pasar en el futuro, no sabían si sobrevivirían esa noche, pero quería hacerlo. La voluntad de Yuriy estaba por el piso, pero los otros dos querían ser sus pilares, su fuerza, porque él les había dado algo antes, querían ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Pero no sabían qué hacer por su amigo._

— _¿Cómo… vamos a sobrevivir? —repitió Ivanov con un hilo de voz, y al borde de las lágrimas._

—_Estando juntos —dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. _

_Los tres miraron hacia la puerta, y allí estaba el dueño de esa voz. La puerta le cubría el cuerpo y la noche ocultaba sus facciones, pero podían distinguir un par de ojos celestes, profundos como la noche, pero que resplandecían como el día. Esos ojos los miraron fijo, tenían una chispa que les llamó la atención, la única chispa parecida a esa era la que trasmitía la dulce cocinera cuando les hablaba o acariciaba. No sabían qué era esa chispa, y no comprendían porqué era que los hacía sentir tan protegidos y felices, pero años después se darían cuenta de lo que era esa chispa, era amabilidad, era compasión, era amor. _

— _¿Quién eres? —dijo Yuriy, igual de expectante._

—_No hay tiempo —dijo y miró hacia un costado, como cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca o lo haya seguido. —Tomen —. Les extendió, a través de los barrotes del a ventanita de la puerta, una manta. Se veía gruesa… y abrigada. Los tres la miraron como si les entregaran el mayor regalo del mundo. _

_Kai lo seguía viendo con desconfianza, pero Bryan estaba desesperado, por lo que fue éste último quien se levantó a duras penas, porque sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse, y caminó hacia el ser que les entregaba esa frazada._

—_No es mucho… y no puedo liberarlos… —le dijo el joven mientras dejaba la manta en manos del niño de cabellos claros, —espero les sirva de algo… _

—_Claro que nos sirve —respondió Bryan mientras agarraba esa frazada con sus manos._

—_Gracias —resonó en medio del silencio._

_Bryan se volteó al reconocer la voz de Kai. El niño se había levantado y había caminado hasta la mitad del cubículo. Aunque todavía mantenía distancia, a causa de la falta de confianza ante el desconocido, se había animado a caminar hacia él. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ruso-japonés. Sintió un leve alivio, como si alguien le hubiera extendido una mano para sacarle de un gran pozo._

_Aunque los niños no lo vieron en la cara del hombre, porque estaba oculto por la sombra, éste esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Esos chicos que antes le habían causado tal opresión en el corazón, tanto que no pudo conciliar el sueño y se decidió a bajar hasta esa altura de la abadía sólo para llevarles una de sus muchas mantas, ahora le hacían desear saltar de alegría. Los admiraba, tenían una gran fortaleza, puesto que se aferraron a ese objeto tan simple como si fuera un oso de peluche. Inclusive el chico pelirrojo, puesto que no recordaba sus nombres, había elevado la cabeza y le había visto a los ojos._

_Esos ojos celestes, tan puros pero a la vez tan solitarios, tan decepcionados, tan tristes, habían centellado con ese gesto que ni siquiera él entendía porqué había tenido. Una pequeñita chispa hizo que deseara que esos chicos salieran de ese infiero que ningún niño merecía. Mas la fortaleza y entereza de ese mirar también le hizo caer en cuenta de que esos pequeños que tenía encerrados entre cuatro paredes ya no eran niños, eran guerreros decididos y maduros, casi armas perfectas para destruir a sus oponentes. Le parecía atroz que les arruinaran la infancia, únicamente recordaba que eran niños de nueve y diez años por la esperanza, ciento por ciento inocente, que albergaban sus ojitos. Quería que esa esperanza que había centellado en los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo no se apagara._

—_Vendré por la mañana a buscar la frazada, así no tienen problemas… ¡Ah!, y rojo —le llamó, haciendo que Yuriy ladeara la cabeza y le prestase atención, al tiempo que sus amigos se ubicaban uno a cada lado de él para poder cubrirle con la frazada. Cuando hubo obtenido la atención de los tres niños, el hombre siguió hablando: —No pierdas la fe… todavía hay gente buena en el mundo. —Acto seguido, se marchó rápidamente._

_Yuriy se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y sonreír antes de que se vaya tan silencioso como llegó. Hubiera levantado una de sus manos o le hubiera dicho algo, pero sus ojos se cerraron mientras los otros dos apoyaban sus cabezas en sus hombros, usándolos de almohadas. Durmieron toda la noche, y aunque pasaron frío, no tuvieron hipotermia, como muchos o casi todos los castigados. Y ganaron la esperanza de saber, que mientras estuvieran todos juntos, iban a poder superar lo que sea que les pusieran en el camino. Ahora soñaban con irse más que antes._

– – –

**Nota final:** Bien ahí termina este cap, lamento que el rape tarde tanto Julee, pero me temo que se hará esperar un poco más xD. Seré sincera con esto, la verdad es que hace tiempo que tenía escrito este capítulo (sólo que como una suerte de one-shot) por lo que le hice algunas modificaciones para que concordara con la historia y listo jeje. Sé que parece un cap innecesario, pero a mí me parece que es en cierta forma importante para saber el comportamiento de los personajes o el motivo que tienen para comportarse de una u otra forma. Mil y un gracias por leer, espero una review, aunque sea una xD


End file.
